Neowinx
by tari-001
Summary: Previously 'Heaven Opens Up'. As the title suggests, next generation Winx story. The girls are sending their sons and daughters for education in Magix. However, there are two new upcomers, who might change the peaceful existence of the magical community, which lasted for years.
1. On the Way

**Okay, this is my first (and probably only) story for Winx. It is a 'future generation' story. Starts off like most of other stories like this, but I hope you will find the plot interesting =) Also, I'm trying not to turn the new character into a Mary Sue, but if she turns out to become a MS, I urge my potential reviewers to warn me, please. (Although, her first appereance might seem as so). Thank you =)**

PART 1 / ON THE WAY

'Oh, no way!'

A girl, barely fifteen of age, with strawberry blond hair and a very slim body covered by a silver dress, rushes here and there, tossing her various clothes in one bag, and a few shoes to the other. While Princess Amandela of Solaria was not obsessed with shoes, she clearly was with dresses. She picks one shockingly pink dress from the floor, looks at it for a moment, then crumples her face.

'Okay, this is going for Naomie.'

'You know she doesn't like that stuff much.'

Amy turns to the door of her room to find a blond boy looking at her through his bright brown eyes. She sighs.

'Leon, I have no time for this. You know I have to...'

'Fit your whole wardrobe into those suits and stuff your face before leaving?' Prince Leon asks innocently, but the smirk on his face is more than a give away.

'I'm not packing all of my stuff!' Amandela protested. 'And I'm not hungry either.' She looks at the dress once again, not being sure.

'You should give it to one of your friends,'says Leon, tilting his head to a side.

'Nope, I think I'll just let it rot.'

With that, she throws the dress back into her closet unceremoniously. Leon rolls his eyes. 'Mom is so gonna love it.'

'Well, she should learn that pink is not my color.' says the Solarian princess, and with a huff, she throws herself on the suitcase containing her clothes, trying very hard to close it. With the help of her brother, she finally managed to do so. Smiling to each other, they made their way downstairs to the entrance hall.

--

'Eowyn, are you ready?'

'Yes, mom!' cries Princess Eowyn of Sparks from her room. She pulls a loose strand of her curly blond hair behind her ear, takes her suitcase, and makes her way down.

Her mother and father are waiting for her. They smile at the sight of her. Queen Bloom, however, is also a bit teary, sending her daughter for the first time to Magix for education. Eowyn hugs her tightly.

'C'mon, mom, you know I will be back for the Day of Roses. I can't leave if you continue to be like this.'

Bloom quickly wipes her eyes, trying to seem more cheerful for the sake of her daughter. 'No, dear, it's just... you have grown up so quickly.'

Eowyn giggles. She feels more elated now. 'So... when are we going?'

--

'You haven't told us you were going with Heather.'

Flora is a bit concerned about her daughter Eleanora's acts for a while, but she doesn't know what to come up with. Ellie was just acting... well, she was closer to Heather, Tecna's daughter, for over a year. Closer than any of the other girls, indeed.

'Mom, Oscar is gonna drop us off at Alphea, and I prefer going with a friend rather alone.'

This was, all in all, a satisfying answer. Flora closes her eyes and sighs, but doesn't say anything.

--

'So, you guys ready?'

A dark woman with flowing dark hair pops her head around the door to find a boy and a girl around the same age already packed all their stuff and chatting animatedly on the poufs on the floor. She smiles knowingly.

'Ryan, your father says you two will be late if you don't hurry up.'

The boy rises from his pouf and straightens his dark brown hair a bit. He holds a hand for the girl sitting across him.

'Come on, Vicky. Thanks, mom.'

They go down.

--

A spaceship stands in the hangar, seemingly ready for departure. It is not very big, it is clear that it was designed for speed.

Suddenly, a commotion breaks out outside the hangar. 'Come back!' shouts a voice, furious. 'You have no authority...'

'I have every authority!' shouts a young male voice, equally as furious as the other one. 'Now you stand back!'

Clearly the man did what he was told, because a moment later, the doors of the hangar burst open and a couple of people come in, a boy around the age eighteen, and a younger girl.

'Myra, to the ship!' the boy calls to the girl, who seems very frightened. Myra gulps and nods, hurrying toward the craft. Suddenly, a lazer beam shoots very close to her, missing her only by inches. She freezes, not daring to move a step. 'You are not going anywhere... _princess_.' sneers a voice behind her.

'Not if I do anything about it!' shouts the boy who came in with her, and he fires the small gun he holds. The bullet hits the man right on the forehead, shattering on contact, not leaving any trace of scar or blood behind. The man freezes with his eyes wide for a moment, than falls back with a loud thump.

'This won't hold him long,' exclaims the boy, coming over to Myra and holding her arm. 'C'mon, let's go.'

The stunned man, however, is not their only concern. A moment later, at least two dozens of other men come into the hangar. After recovering from the shock of seeing two of their comrades down, paralyzed; they hastily began to prepare three new crafts for taking off.

When Myra got seated safely in the spaceship with the boy who helped her, she cries. 'Go!!!'

A few seconds after they took off, three more aircrafts left the hangar.

--

In front of the gates of the magical fairy school, Alphea, five girls get into a group hug, squealing happily.

'Oh, it's so good to see all of you again.'

Three boys, however, are watching them with weary eyes. 'It's not like you haven't seen each other for a long time.' says a boy with blue hair in a small ponytail.

'And if you don't hurry, you will miss the check in time.' added Leon with a smirk.

Realizing that he is right, the girls say farewell to the boys, and enter the school grounds.

There already is a long line before the check in lady. She controls each of the girls' name on the list on her clipboard. She looks up as the five approaches her, carrying, and in some cases actually dragging, their suitcases. 'Okay, who do we have here?' she asks in an authoritative voice.

'Princess Eowyn of Sparks,' pipes up the little, blond haired fairy, taking up the lead.

'Heather, from Binary galaxy,' says a very short and spiky black haired girl, looking carelessly at her nails.

'Eleanora from Linphea,' mumbles a shy looking little girl to the right of Heather, playing with her long, silky black hair.

'Princess Amandela of Solaria,' huffs Amy, having had difficulty carrying her two luggage, even when she only had to do it from the gates to here.

'And Princess Victoria of Harmony,' ends a Chinese looking girl, her black - blue hair in a sideway ponytail.

The woman, namely, Griselda, sighs with closed eyes and shakes her head. She ticks the girls' names absent mindedly. So the next generation Winx girls have arrived at last. She wonders silently what they would make out of this year.

She looks around the students, and then controls her list. Everyone was here. Except for one person. She feels, more than sees, an elder woman with a kind and wisened face comes over to her side. When they were level, she whispers, so only that woman will hear her.

'They are late.'

'I know,' says the elder woman, her gaze up in the sky, a crease forming between her eyebrows. 'But I do believe Prince Meriad is able to bring her here before the protection wears off. He is quite strong.'

'We are unplottable...'

'We are,' admits the woman, looking at the younger one. 'But if the protection is lifted, I...'

She stops suddenly, gaping, open mouthed, at the sky once again. Griselda gasps and the clipboard flies from her hand. Most of the students notice what is wrong at once, too.

A small aircraft had appeared in the air, and as it seems, was trying to approach the school. But three larger spaceships behind it wouldn't let it go. The assaultants fire to the ship in front of them. The small ship was able to dodge the first two of them, thanks to its agility. But it was not lucky to escape from the third one. It got a direct hit and begins to fall, smoke drifting from the tail.

Several of the girls scream. Terrorised, Eowyn and her friends put their hands to their mouths. 'They are not gonna make it!' she hears Heather cry from her side.

At that time, the old headmistress of the school, Ms Faragonda, puts her hands to the air and closes her eyes, and says clearly 'Defendo immerens!'. From her side, Griselda turns her attention to the assaulting ships and her eyes shine white for a moment as she says 'Illusion dellusion!'.

The falling ship was caught by what seems thin air and slowed down, landing safely to the school grounds. After a clear ten minutes drifting above, the other ships fly off, disappearing from sight. Everyone starts running to the craft which had just landed. A door to the side opens, and two people get out of it, looking a bit shaky, but otherwise okay.

They are Myra and the other boy. The boy strides confidently to Faragonda and Griselda, while Myra stands where she was, looking extremely reluctant and highly embarassed to find herself in front of a huge crowd, all of whom looking at either her or the boy.

Coming up right in front of the headmistress, the boy speaks in a still somewhat strong voice. 'I could not thank enough to you.'

Looking at his young, but weary face seriously for a moment or two, Ms Faragonda breaks into a smile. 'Welcome to the Alphea grounds, Meriad and Myra.'


	2. Getting Used To

**Hello again, hehe =D**

**Well, here you go with the second part. A few things before we start.**

**First off, Meriad being a Palladin was not entirely my idea. To be frank, I first submitted Myra and Meriad to the story (Alphea Tower University) .. aimed to start, and when I told her all about him, she suggested he could become a Palladin. So I would like to thank her for giving me this idea =)**

**Secondly, a friend asked what a Mary Sue means in her review. Well, a Mary Sue basicly is the goodie goodie in a story. Everything has to happen around her, she is loved by everyone (in some cases, including enemies), she is good at basicly everything she attempts to do, etc., etc. I will be trying hard not to turn _any _of the characters into Mary Sues, because they all have an importance in themselves. But... Myra's story will be playing slightly more dominant role. Just please warn me if she seems to get out of control. (In this part, too, she might seem to be on the foreground, but remember that all the other girls&boys know each other already. So Myra and Meriad are strangers to them =) ).**

**Nice readings =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club, it is owned by Ignio Straffi.**

PART 2 / GETTING USED TO

An awkward silence had fallen over the people still waiting outside. Meriad had gone with Ms Faragonda and Griselda for a private talk, leaving a very nervous Myra standing in front of an unmoving and still annoyingly staring crowd.

'Um... M-ma-may I ask y-you w-why you keep s-staring at m-me?' she stutters, feeling a spotlight above her, which she finds very disturbing.

'Well, maybe it is because of the fact that you have just crashed into our school grounds,' says a girl with dark green, shoulder length hair rather aggressively. This is just what Myra needed to snap out of her mood.

'We didn't have any other choice,' she says, frowning a little, but still keeping her voice level. 'You saw it, we were being chased...'

'Yeah, _why_ were you being chased in the first place?' demands a girl with light pink hair in pigtails, also frowning. 'Who are you a criminal or something?'

The Winx girls had realized that this has started to go too far. Eleanora had realized the edge and the shaking in the girl's voice she seems even shyer than her. She couldn't stop herself. Before anyone else can say anything, she steps forward and approaches the new girl.

Myra was pretty surprised and quickly panics when a girl with long, shiny black hair and almond green eyes starts to approach, a look of kind interest on her face.

'Hello there,' she speaks in a polite voice. 'Myra, is it? My name is Eleanora.'

She hadn't said anything to offend her, she hadn't shouted, but Myra coils a bit when the girl extends a hand for her to shake. Ellie is surprised at this behavior, but doesn't step back. 'There is nothing to worry about. I'm not the one to judge you. You can trust me.'

For a moment, they look at each other. Ellie sees a sad and neglected look in Myra's light hazel eyes, but doesn't elaborate on that. She doesn't want to scare the girl much more. Slowly, her friends come to her side, too. Eowyn speaks for them.

'You can trust each one of us. We are all friends here.'

'And we would like to be friends with you, too,' Amy chimes in.

'Totally,' adds Vicky, winking.

'Well, I'm not the one for pretty talk,' admits Heather, 'but you seem okay. Welcome to Alphea.'

Slowly, a smile makes its way to Myra's face. Seeing this, the girls beam at her, too. After relaxing a bit more, Myra finally shakes Eleanora's hand.

'Myra from Mirton planet.' she says, a bit more confidently.

'Princess Eowyn of Sparks,' the blond fairy introduces herself. 'But you can just call me Eowyn.'

'Princess Amandela of Solaria. Call me Amy.'

'Princess Victoria of Harmony, also known among friends as Vicky.'

'And me, Heather from Binary galaxy,' says the spiky black haired fairy with a hard smile. 'Always goes by the phrase "Feel the Heat" .'

They start laughing, and the mood lightens up considerably.

'I see you are already having a good time.'

Meriad, Faragonda and Griselda have returned. Meriad has a smile on his face. Myra's face, however, falls instantly.

'You are leaving?'

'Yes, but we will be seeing each other soon,' he says, hugging her. 'So be good and take care of yourself until then.'

'Sure,' she says in a small voice, 'You too.'

At that time, two Red Fountain aircrafts land next to the fallen ship. Four specialists come out of the craft and, using their powers, lift the ship in a carriage. Giving one last wave to Myra, Meriad gets into one of the crafts and they took off.

Vicky looks at Myra, whose hand is still in the air in a form of uncompleted salute. 'Is he your boyfriend or something?'

'No,' says Myra absent mindedly, 'He is my big brother.'

'Oh,' Vicky looks surprised. 'I didn't see that one coming.'

At that time, Ms Faragonda clears her throat. Everyone turns to her, having forgotten momentarily her presence.

'Welcome, each and every one of you, to Alphea. We are here to offer you a year of fun and excitement. However, we also have some strict rules, and we expect you all to comply with them.'

'I don't believe she actually started talking about rules in our first day.' mumbles Heather, and her friends started to giggle, except for Myra, who seems very serious.

'Our first rule is not to talk or giggle when the headmistress is speaking.' barks Griselda, and immediately, silence falls.

'So, all in all,' continues Ms Faragonda with a flicker of smile, 'it is a bit early to think about these right now. Go explore the school. Go enjoy yourselves.'

This is, as it turns out, the signal all of the girls were waiting for. Within a few minutes, no one stands in the courtyard anymore. With a sigh, the two women turn back to enter their school, too.

--

'So, you will be staying,' speaks Saladin, the headmaster of Red Fountain, 'with Prince Ryan from Tides. He is a Palladin himself, and I believe he will help you in that matter.'

'Sir, I'm not a palladin,' says Meriad, 'I can only see to some extent. It is not complete.'

'This way or that,' Saladin shakes his head as if to clear it up, 'You will find that he and his friends will be more than willing to aid you. They are the sons of three of the most talented fairies and specialists of their time.'

'I understand, sir,' says Meriad, bowing his head, waiting to be dismissed.

'You may go.'

'Thank you.' And with that, he exits the room.

--

The boys had come into their suits, looking for their rooms.

'Hey, Ryan, who is your room mate?' the boy with the dark blue hair demands.

'I don't know, Oscar,' says Ryan, squinting at the plaque on his door. 'Meriad... He sounds familiar. I wonder who he is.'

'Would be me.' says a voice from the suit door.

All the three boys turn there at once. A boy with light brown, spiky hair and a slightly darker shade of hazel eyes stands there. He is holding a jacket in one hand, swung on his shoulder, and a small suitcase in the other hand. He is wearing dark blue jeans and a green, yellow sleeved t-shirt over it. He seems a bit relaxed, but on guard all the same.

'Meriad from Mirton planet,' he introduces himself. 'Nice to meet you.'

Having come over their surprised state, the other boys start introducing themselves, too.

'My name is Ryan, I'm the prince of Tides, and will be your roommate for this year.'

'How come you are acting so formal, you are gonna scare him off, dude,' jokes Leon, stepping in front of Ryan. They shake hands with Meriad. 'My name is Leon, and I'm also a prince, from Solaria, but not as dignified as Ryan here. I'm willing to crush _anyone_ who calls me by my status.'

'You are... quite talkative,' the Mirtonaid points out, quite glad he didn't have to take up with that guy. Leon shrugs with a smirk as the others laugh.

'And I m Oscar from Binary galaxy,' finishes the latter. 'Fortunately, not royal as these two.'

Meriad smiles a bit himself as he starts to feel that he could like these boys.

--

'So... which room are you staying in, Myra?'

Myra looks at the letter in her hand. '305, it says here.'

'Oh! It's our suite!' exclaims an excited Amy. 'That's good. Now we'll get to know more about you.'

'There's nothing much about me, y'know,' says Myra. When she sees the doubtful looks on the girls faces, she adds. 'Okay, maybe there is a bit. But I'm not that interesting, really.'

'We'll see about that, won't we?' says Ellie with a nod, as they came in front of their suite.

The suit is small and cosy, with big windows facing the woods just a little distance from Alphea. It turns out that Amy and Vicky are to share a room, while Heather and Eleanora takes another one, which leaves Myra and Eowyn to take the last one.

'Okay, who is in for a bit of a downtown tour after we finished unpacking? Mom said we won't have much of a time when the classes would start.' suggests Vicky, wringing her hands together.

There is a general murmur of assent after this, and they all go to their rooms to deal with their luggages. Not long after that, however, there is a knock on Myra and Eowyn's door, and Griselda peers inside.

'Myra, Ms Faragonda would like a few words, if you please.'

Eowyn glances sideways at Myra, who looks surprised herself for a moment before sighing and putting a blouse she is holding on her bed. 'See you in a minute.'

--

_Knock. Knock._

'Enter.'

Ms Faragonda raises her head as Myra enters in, looking as timid as she always smiles at the sight of her. 'Hello, my dear. Please take a seat.'

Myra sits on the very edge of the chair in front of the headmistress's desk, twisting her fingers. The old lady clasps her hands in front of her and glances at her over them for a long moment. It seems to take a bit too long, which makes the girl feel a bit uneasy.

'Um, Ms Faragonda, if I may be so bold... I'm curious about what you wanted to talk to me.'

'It's okay to be curious,' says Ms Faragonda in a kind of a fierce tone, then continues in a calmer voice. 'My dear, your brother informed us on which conditions you are to stay in Alphea. As it mostly concerns your security...'

'Does this part includes me not to leave Alphea for too long?' asks the girl, her head down, thinking about the plan the girls made for the evening.

'Not at all,' replies the old headmistress knowingly. 'For the first step, I'll just put an enchantment on you, allowing nobody to have an access to your power without your consent, even someone from your kin. Also, I will suggest a delusion charm to make you unrecognizable for anyone with those aims. Do you understand?'

'Yes, ma'am.'

'Are you willing to accept these protections? Because they won't work quite in the way we would like if you remain involuntary.'

They look at each other for another moment. _This is my chance to live a normal life_, Myra thinks. _Maybe only chance._

'Yes, I am willing to.'

--

'Maybe we shouldn't go on her this much. I mean...' Heather starts ticking off her fingers as she counts. 'First off, she's a newcomer, and maybe she doesn't want to go all friends with the first girls she meet, and don't you think she s more timid than needed?'

'I don't know,' says Eleanora, reimagining the look she saw in the girl's eyes, 'She had a different kind of look in her eyes, it's like... she seems to me like she had been lonely for a long part of her life.'

'I wonder what's the deal with her, actually, the way they entered Magix...' muses Eowyn, looking for something to wear for tonight.

At that time, their suit door opened and they all look toward it as Myra enters, looking slightly happier than in the last few hours.

'Um, so... are you still planning to go out tonight?'

'We were waiting for you to get out,' chimes Amy, coming towards her with a bright smile. 'Just grab a few things and let's go!'

They get out of their suites in a flash, and are out on the grounds in a few minutes.

--

'While we are all sitting here and relaxed, would you care to tell us a bit more about yourself?' asks Vicky. The girls are sitting at a cafe in downtown Magix, drinking coffee, and in Ellie's case, hot chocolate.

'Um...' Myra starts playing with her dark red hair, thinking of how best she could answer this question. 'I will... but later.'

'What is your power source?' asks Amy.

'Oh... I get my powers from inner energy, and a bit of them from my planet's energy, but I don't rely on the latter much.' explains Myra. 'What about you girls?'

'My power source is the Dragon Fire, inherited from my mother,' says Eowyn proudly. Myra has no idea of what dragon she is talking about, but doesn't dare to ask, not wanting to look like an ignorant.

'My powers come from asteroids and planets.' says Amy. 'Actually, being a princess of Solaria, I should have the power of the sun and the moon, so nobody yet understands why this happened, but, oh well...' She sure talked a lot.

'I am the fairy of anything that has to do with music,' speaks Vicky. 'Also thanks to mum.'

'I am the fairy of all living creatures, animals, plants, anything you can think of,' Eleanora puts in with a small smile.

'And I am the fairy of technology, not thanks to my mother,' finishes Heather, rolling her eyes. 'I find it a bit boring.'

'And we find it a lot interesting, since she is the daughter of two of the most intelligent people in all realms,' comments Amy through her giggles, and Heat glares at her. Myra starts to giggle herself, feeling very happy around these new friends, feeling relieved at last. Her only hope is that it would last like this forever.


	3. A Night of Dance and Fuss

**Okay, here goes another update. It took a bit of a long time, but I think it is worth it. The chapter is a bit long, but still :) It will get somehow complicated in the end, but I will explain those stuff later on. And guys, I really hate to push it, but I do need reviews to continue. Please do tell me what you think, and I accept flaming, so don't worry. Anyway, now with the chapter, I hope you like it.**

**--**

'What is with the commotion?'

Heather pokes her head out from her room to see Eowyn, Amy and Vicky chatting animatedly in the living room, while Myra is perched on the armchair, looking a bit bored.

'Ellie, wake up,' she calls inside with an indifferent tone, 'wouldn't want to miss this.'

When the two finally come out, they understand that the excitement is about a school dance that evening.

'Geez, it isn't even the first day of classes,' says Ellie, frowning slightly, 'and all this - just for a dance?'

'My dear Ellie, it's not _just_ a dance,'Vicky says giggling. 'It includes hosting the Red Fountain cuties, including some blondie we might or _might not_ know,' at this point, Heat and Ellie exchanged quick and nervous looks, but nobody noticed. 'and also the witches from Cloud Tower.'

'Oh. So there _are_ witches,' exclaims Myra, the first time she is showing any interest on the topic as she sits up more straight.

'Well, duh,' says Eowyn shrugging, looking surprised that Myra doesn't know this. 'As there is good magic in the world, there is also dark magic. If there is black, there is white. If there are fairies, there are witches. We are complementing each other. We are like yin - yang.'

There is a silence for a moment. Then Amy turns to Myra. 'You still think I am the most talkative here?'

They all start laughing. 'Well, I can talk about anything anytime,' admits Amy, 'but Wyn here knows her stuff.'

'So, what will you girls be wearing?' asks Vicky.

'Oh, I so need shopping,' says Amy, to nobody's surprise. 'I've just seen this new and absolutely beautiful...'

'Uh - huh,' says Eowyn, rolling her eyes. 'Stella's gonna get mad - big time.'

'She won't mind, believe me, and knowing you guys, we will definitely need a trip to town. Do _you_ have anything in mind?' she asks, turning to Myra.

Not prepared for being addressed directly, Myra startles at first, then answers. 'I do have a dress for parties and stuff...'

'Oh! Why don't you show it to us now?' suggests Eowyn, wondering what will the so-plainly-dressed roommate of hers would come up with. Seeming to regret the moment she opened her mouth, Myra gets up and goes to her room.

She returns a moment later. The dress she is wearing is really simple, but good as well. It is a long, one-armed white dress with a thick, gold belt around the waist.

'It is beautiful,' observes Amy, 'but you might need some extras to complement it.'

'There is no need...' begins the girl, but noone seems to be listening.

'You might do with some bangles,' says Ellie, looking to her wrists. Myra always wears jean shorts with a plain, white, long - sleeved blouse, and a lilac colored belt, and no accessories. The girls had only concluded that she must enjoy wearing belts.

'I - uh... need to call my brother,' Myra points out, once she could breath again from so many observations.

'Oh! Ask him if the guys are planning to go into town, will you?'

Myra dials Meriad's number on her phone, sighing. The call is answered even before the first ring ended.

'Myra, what is it?'

'Um... everything is fine here,' she says, then continues. 'You know there is a dance here this evening? Girls want to go shopping for it...'

'That's very good,' says Meriad, sounding happy. 'You could do with some new clothes.'

'No! I've actually decided on clothes!'says Myra hastily. 'But, well, Amy thinks I should get some accessories.'

'Who is that Amy? I want to kiss her.'

'Hey!' there is a shout from behind, then a whack, and then an 'ow,'.

'Okay, I think she must be either Leon's girl friend or sister.'

'Leon?'

'Suitmate,' explains Meriad, 'quite talkative, sometimes I wonder if he's a machine spesifically designed for talking.'

'Then they must be siblings,' Myra laughs, 'Amy is quite the same.'

'So, you have enough money? I can drop by and lend you some.'

'That would be very good. And Amy was asking whether you guys were planning to go to town, too.'

'Are we going to town?' asks Meriad, half turning to the boys.

'Well, tell her that I would rather _kill_ myself before going shopping with my sister.'

'And we will be attending the dance with our official attire, anyway.'

'Answer is obviously no,' sighs Meriad, turning to his sister.

'Got it,' giggles Myra. 'See you in a few, Merry.'

'Yeah, see ya.'

--

The girls spend most of their afternoon shopping. Seven p.m. shows up to find them preparing hurriedly in their rooms, with the party almost starting.

With many debates, they had all become ready for the party that night. Eowyn, who will be wearing a sparkling black dress with a silver belt around the waist has got herself a pair of silver, high heeled shoes and pretty earrings.

The girls, and all of them, on that matter, had spent at least an hour trying to convince Heat in wearing an actual dress, but she had successfully resisted all of their efforts, and would still be attending the affair in jeans and a white jacket over a plain, dark green t-shirt. The gang has also not succeeded yet in understanding why she is determined to wear, in Amy's words, 'men clothes'. What they managed to accomplish is, however, that persuading her at least to buy a new pair of shoes and a wristband of her choice.

Ellie, who practically had nothing signicifant to wear to that parties, had chosen a strapless, floaty, brown and cream colored dress, and brown high heels.

Vicky, who would be wearing a dress in a color of dark yellow, had bought herself mid heels in light brown color, a necklace that reaches her mid chest, and a pair of earrings.

Amy, who had bought herself a pretty, spaghetti top midnight blue dress with silver stars around the torso and the edge of its frilly skirts. She also bought a pair of silver bracelets.

Last but not least, Myra had bought herself a rose broch and pink colored earrings.

'Okay, girls, let's get down and rock that party!' says Eowyn excitedly, looking from her window to see a group already beginning to form in front of the gates, ready to greet their guests.

Indeed, when they finally proceeded downstairs, the mob had gotten larger in number, and when Eowyn and Amy descended last from the stairs, chatting excitedly, the first spaceships had appeared through the sky, and with many gasps and shrieks, a light purple portal appeared out of thin air, and as Griselda approaches there, Ms. Griffin and her witch students descended from it. Ms. Faragonda was approaching Saladin and the students from Red Fountain, who had landed their ships at the same time.

'Welcome, all of you, to Alphea.' says Ms. Faragonda with a big smile, over the buzz of noise as siblings, friends, and acquaintices rush all over the place to say hello. 'Let us proceed to the ballroom, where dinner will be served shortly.'

'Leon!' a voice rings over all the commotion. 'Guys! Over here!'

A few minutes later, six girls and four boys meet on their way up to the stairs, delighted at their reunion. Only Myra and Meriad looks out of place, a fact that Eowyn realizes soon.

'Guys, this is Myra, our new friend,' introduces Eowyn quickly. 'And you are her brother, right?' she adds, turning to Meriad.

'That's right,' says Meriad with a smile, 'and I'm really glad you make friends with Myra so easily. It is good to see her so happy.'

'Oh, it's nothing,' says a giggling Ellie, 'She is a nice person - if not a lot timid...'

'But we're planning to overcome that.' finishes Vicky in a self determined voice.

'Thank you... I guess.' says Myra, smiling, and they all laugh.

'By the way, as you are new,' says Amy, 'Myra, this is Leon, my bro, Oscar, Heather's brother, and Ryan. Meriad, I am Amy, these are Heather, Eleanora, Vicky, and Eowyn.'

'Nice to meet you.' replies Myra and Meriad at the same time.

'You guys do seem to know each other quite a lot,' Myra comments as they proceed into the ballroom and take a table for ten.

'Oh! Haven't we told you earlier?'Eowyn seems very confused. 'Our fathers and mothers were very good friends, so we see each other, like, every day of the year.'

'What's you guys' story, anyway?' Oscar demands, looking at Meriad. 'You haven't told us anything.'

'Yeah, Myra, you haven't, either.'

The Mirtonaid siblings suddenly look very tense and serious, a very sudden change in their previously cheery state. The Winx children look at each other nervously, they had clearly striked a sensitive point.

'Now,' says Meriad slowly, at last, 'is probably not a very good time to mention it. It is not a pretty tale.'

His tone is kind and polite, but has a finality in it. The others drop the subject, and returned to their meals.

--

'The King doesn't want us to draw much attention,' a girl is saying, who has black - red hair with slight waves and a plain, white - green dress. 'Approach them like normal, happy girls.'

'I would be a happy, normal girl if it wasn't for that stupid task we have to accomplish in order to continue to Cloud Tower,' says a girl with dark blue hair covered with ligth blue streaks, crossing her arms. Her eyes are the creepiest part about her, they are completely white.

'_Ssh_,' her companion warns her with a frown, 'we can be overheard, Dilan. Anyway, why would we need more people for it?'

'Well, duh, isn't it obvious? She is pretty strong, Will, if you haven't noticed that.'

'Tch,' the girl named Willow makes a disbelieving noise. 'Our magic...'

'Is comprised mostly of defensive magic,' Dilan points out, shaking her head. 'Anyway, not just that... I can feel equally strong auras around her, if not stronger. Admit it - we will need all the help we could get.'

Together, they look at a table of ten people, who had started chatting and laughing again.

--

A couple of minutes after they finish eating, the group had decided to dance. The first couple is Meriad and Amy (much to Leon's dismay), the second is Ryan and Eowyn, and lastly, Oscar had asked Vicky. Now, left at the table, Leon is sending anxious glances at Ellie, Heat is scowling slightly at him, and Myra is just trying to take in everything.

After a second or so, seeming unable to keep himself any longer, Leon speaks. 'Ellie, would you like to dance with me?'

Ellie seems to be a bit reluctant about this, but managed to say 'Sure,', and the two disappears on the dance floor.

'Are they, uh... going out?' asks Myra, a bit timidly.

Heat just gruntles. Not knowing what to make out of this, Myra decides to drop it, and turns her attention back to whatever is happening around.

--

'Beautiful night, isn't it?'

Ellie could not do anything but to smile feebly at Leon's attempt to talk. He doesn't seem to be much impressed with himself, either. To cover this up a bit, he decides to use his usual trick. He attempts to push a strand of hair out of Ellie's face, but when he pulls his hand back, there is beautiful rose in it. Ellie actually smiles at this.

'This is supposed to be my power, y'know. I still don't get how you manage to do it.'

'Trickster secret,' says Leon, smiling sweetly at her. As they pass by with Meriad, he senses his sister's eyes on him. He doesn't like this. It was not helped by the fact that she is dancing with someone. He turns his attention back on Ellie, instead.

'I want to tell you something.'

They look surprised for a moment, but this is a usual thing for the two, saying the same thing at the same time. 'You go on,' exclaims Leon, out of breath with curiosity of what will be coming next.

'Look,' Ellie seems extremely embarrassed as she pauses for a second, looking down on the ground. Then she looks back up at his eyes, trying to form a logical sentence. 'Leon, I'm sorry. I can't continue like this.'

'You are tired? We can sit down.'

Seeing that Leon is getting panicked, Ellie shakes her head. 'No, it's not like this, it's... we can't continue like this. I...'

'It's me.' Leon's answer is automatic, his tone bitter. 'Ellie, I swear it was just a misunderstanding, it is...'

'Not you,' Ellie says, as firmly as she can, and flat out. 'It is me, Leon. I fall in love with someone else.'

Leon begins to slow down, looking at her a bit dully, like he can't see her properly. 'You fall in love with someone else.' he says quietly.

'I'm sorry,' Ellie whispers, and there are tears in her eyes. 'The time I spent with you, it was...'

Leon breaks up from her, and holds up his hand. His brain seems to be too slow on the uptake. 'Don't...' One by one, their friends break up, too. 'I... just don't.'

Wanting to get away as quickly as possible from the spotlight, he walks down from the dancefloor, his heart feeling heavy. Ellie is left there, stunned and hurt, until Heather rushes to join her and lead her away from the dancefloor and onto a balcony.

As he reaches the table, Leon slumps down onto a chair, sighing, and snatches a drink from a passing waiter. He gulps it in one sip, and puts the glass back down on the table, looking distant. _'Great,'_ he thinks bitterly, a bitter feeling in his throat._ 'Just when you think everything is okay...'_

He unconsciously shifts his look to the only person still sitting on the table, Myra, who is playing with her hands, not looking at him. She had possibly seen what had happened, but as far as she is concerned, it is not for her to intervene.

Looking at her, the young prince of Solaria can do nothing but to envy. She seems to be beyond these troubles. And her problems... Well, they don't concern him right now. What he needs at the moment is conciliation. He smiles slowly as he continues to look at the girl, who turns to face him when she realizes that he is watching her.

'Wanna dance?'

She looks at his hand, extended to her, for a moment, a bit unsure, but then decides to take it. She is a bit bored, anyway. 'Uh... sure.'

They proceed onto the dance floor. As they do so, Meriad, who had changed partners and is now dancing with Vicky, frowns at the couple.

--

'I... don't know what to think about it.'

'You did the right thing,' Heather says firmly, as she and Eleanora stands on the balcony, looking at the dark grounds. 'I mean, yeah, he is a fine guy and all, but he has to learn that there are more than just him in the world.' When Ellie keeps her silence, she looks sideways at her with a concerned look. 'Are you sure you're okay?'

Ellie tilts her head to the side, not looking at Heat. 'I guess so. It's just... y'know, we've been together for a long time, and...'

'You say it like you have your regrets,' Heat murmurs, and her tone is a bit changed now, which is impossible for Ellie not to catch.

'No, Heat, I don't mean it like that!' she says hastily. Heat sighs and shrugs, not looking at her friend.

'Let's get back in, okay?'

--

At ten p.m., the ships from Red Fountain are getting ready for the take off, and a portal is opened for the Cloud Tower students to get back to their school. Old friends hug each other in farewell, and new friends wave to each other.

The four Red Fountain boys walk briskly to a ship which was to be piloted by two sophomores. Meriad has a deep frown on his face, and as soon as they set foot into the ship, he turns to face Leon.

'I want to talk to you.'

'Sure,' says Leon. 'About wha - hey!'

The Mirtonaid take the Solarian prince by the arm and pulls him to a corner.

'About Myra.'

Leon sighs and rolls his eyes, apparently bored, and makes to go away, but Merry puts his hand to the wall to stop him. The blond makes an angry noise, but when he meets the fire in the brunette's eyes he becomes serious, something that is uncommon for him.

'It is just a dance. It is not like I...'

'You saying this to me? I saw the way you look when I danced with your sister.'

'I - bu... I thought the subject is _your_ sister, not _mine_!'

'It is,' says Meriad in a low, fierce whisper. 'I don't care what is it between you and that Eleanora girl, but if you dare use Myra to...'

'To what?' Leon's voice is also a cold whisper now. He can't see what made Meriad so angry, and frankly, he does not care. It was a bad enough day for him without a fuss with a new friend.

'I will just say this,' continues Merry, not a change in his voice. 'She has had enough troubles, and she doesn't need a self - centered snob of a prince like you added to them.'

_'You. have. just. crossed. the line.'_ Dropping all precaution, not caring about the fact that they are being watched by at least two pairs of curious and anxious eyes, they stand glaring daggers at each other. Feeling that the bad is just getting worse, Leon makes another attempt to get away from the Mirtonaid. This time, Meriad does lower his hand, but as Leon gets away, he says in a voice that only the blond can hear, 'You have already did it.'

Leon takes a glance back at him, but could not care enough, and continues his way away from him.

**--**

**Please. be. kind. enough. to. share. your. thoughts. :)**

**Love, **

**Tari.**


	4. Powering Up

**Hey again, folks =) Fiiinally with this chapter. Sorry it took so long =( I had to study really hard for my last year in college. I hope you enjoy it. Please don't forget to review! **

**In this chapter, we will get to learn a bit more about the characters and their powers. I didn't want another 'Voice of Nature' chapter, so instead I came with this idea. I thought it would be interesting. Though as I'm not that good with fighting scenes, they will be a bit short. Anyway. On with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. **

**...**

The first half of the first day of the school had gone quite good for the girls so far, at least for some of them. In their last class, they had a history quiz to test their knowledge. They were now having lunch and chatting over the quiz.

'I don't think that was a really hard one,' said Eowyn, looking through a book she had brought from home. Amy and Ellie looked at her weirdly, as if not believing she could do such a thing on their first day back.

'Well, it was just the first quiz,' Heather said dismissively. 'It will get harder as time passes.'

Myra didn't say anything as their friends talk, playing absent mindedly with her food. She wasn't sure if she did well on the test, not understanding many of the topics of the questions. She wasn't talking because she didn't want them to know she knows almost nothing on the subject.

At that time, Vicky came over to them in a hurry, her cheeks pink from both running and excitement. 'Guys, I just learned about our next class. Apparently, we have a duelling practice with the witches from Cloud Tower.'

At that, Myra actually dropped her fork to her plate. 'Duelling practice?' she exclaimed. 'You... you sure about that?'

'It seems like,' said Ellie, surprised at the girl's outburst, but clearly taking it as if she worried she wasn't good enough. 'Don't worry, though. We're just freshmen, and it's our first practice. They won't be expecting much from us. Just do your best, and it will be okay.'

'It's the best I am worried about.' Myra murmurred to herself so noone could hear.

...

'Okay girls, here are the rules.'

The girls from Alfea had grouped in the courtyard, facing their opponents, freshmen witches from Cloud Tower. Miss Griselda, meanwhile, was striding up and down in front of them in a brisk manner.

'There'll be one on one battles, a witch against a fairy. Be prepared to face the unknown power of your opponent, In this exercise, you will begin to learn how to use your own power for sufficient amounts, so you won't overexhaust yourselves in a real battle situation.'

'Who says this isn't a real situation?' murmurred one of the fairy girls, and Miss Griselda shot her a chastising look before finally coming to a stop and looking down on a list in her hands.

'Then let's get back to business, why don't we?' Just a couple of fairies and witches winced, but the others seemed just as eager. 'First couple: Heather from Alfea and Lynn from Cloud Tower.'

A buzz of murmur surrounded the crowd as they stand back a bit to clear a chamber in the middle. Heat strode confidently into the area, and a light green spark twirled around her to form a small, jean type short and a tank top with tan colored laces on the top. She wore tan colored flats and green wristbands. Her square - shaped wings were almost translucent and lime green in color.

The witch she had to face wears a dark green suit with a light green choker necklace and a smirk. 'You ready?'

'You bet.' She replied with a smirk of his own. Without a warning, they began to circle each other, eyes alert, checking for any sign from the other side. Suddenly, with the smirk still plastered to her face, Lynn disappeared out of thin air. As the group watching them gasped collectively, Heat looked around, squinting, to see where the girl went to.

Suddenly, something knocked her a bit too harshly to the ground. Lynn appeared from right behind her, laughing loudly as Heat straightened herself. 'Gotcha, pixie,' she said, almost in a teasing tone, and disappeared again.

Incredibly, Heat was smiling too as she climbed to her feet. 'Impressive,' she said to noone in particular as she brought out something from her pocket. Some small gadget, as it looked like. 'I see your power lies in teleportation.' She continued, pushing some buttons on the device. Then she closed her eyes for a moment, and replaced the device back in her pocket.

Very suddenly, not after even a minute, Heat's eyes snapped open with a victorious grin. 'Tell me Lynn, can you... feel the heat?' Suddenly she reached back, her hand clasping onto what seemed like thin air. After a second, Lynn appeared right behind Heat, her wrist caught in the fairy's grasp, yelling in sudden pain. Heat let go of her immediately. **(1)**

The silence was just for a couple of minutes before there were cheerings and Griselda's voice boomed out. 'First round winner - Heather from Alfea.'

...

Red Fountain.

The freshmen specialists were also in the middle of a one-on-one training, sword fighters and palladins participating in together. The first fight was between Leon and Oscar. The blond came forward with a light blue spear in his hand, smirking confidently. Oscar just strode forward, calm and cool, and he was supporting a bright yellow ax. The two friends just smiled and nodded at each other, and then the fight began.

It was almost an even battle, Leon and Oscar a very good match in strength against each other. Leon dodged a thrust from Oscar's ax, plunged his spear in the ground, and swung around it to get a kick. Oscar dodged this one, and aimed his next swing to the spear. Having anticipated that, the blond took the spear out just in time and blocked the thrust of the ax.

It could have gone on longer, if it was not for Leon, who seemed bored more than anything while he thrusts his spear once again into the earth, but this time with such a force that it split into two right before his feet. Having caught completely unaware, Oscar gave a surprised gasp and began falling. Leon left his spear immediately and rushed forward to catch his friend before he could fall in further. He was smirking slightly as he pulled Oscar up. 'Got a bit rusty, eh?'

Oscar was smirking too as he got to his feet. 'Let's have another go tomorrow, and we will see who is rusty.'

They punched each others' arm playfully and got back to their places for the other match to begin.

...

Alfea.

A couple more fights passed before the announcement of a fight between Eowyn and a witch named Yanova. Eowyn walked forward confidently, changing into her fairy form in mid stride. A black, frilly kind of off the shoulder top with silver lining on the edges and black capries that ended just above the knees. Dark silver ankle boots formed on her feet. Black feathers began to form on her back into small angel wings. There were silver bangles on her upper right and lower left arm.

Yanova had quite simple clothes, a small shirt, and a miniskirt, both in the color of eggshell blue. She had her whiteish blond hair in a side ponytail. The confidence that was radiating from her felt more like smugness, and Eowyn didn't like that a bit.

They started off. Or more like, Yanova started with such a speed that she practically became invisible. Eowyn glanced around her with a confused look, her right fist clenched, trying to form a logical solution on how she could beat speed. Suddenly, someone pushes her from behind and she stumbles forward a bit. She heard a giggle and turned quickly, sending a ball of fire to the was another giggle. It was starting to get on the fairy's nerves.

'Stay still for a second,' she hissed through her teeth, the fact that she is disturbed made her logical thinking falter. From behind her, she heard Yanova snicker. 'Yeah, sure.' Estimating her position, she aimed slightly to her left and fired. This time, Yanova did stop to form a shield, and Eowyn had to duck to avoid her own attack.

'You would expect much better from the keeper of the legendary dragon fire.' Yanova sneered and came from behind her, hitting her and making her fall to the ground. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. Her frustration was quickly turning into something more primitive, something that had been born from years of knowledge. Witches could never be trusted. And she was very powerful. There could always be someone that would be after her powers. **(2)**

'You're_ not_ going to get my powers,' she snarled through her teeth, and with her eyes still closed, she got up. Her feelings were so strong that a wall of fire was beginning to form around them both, closing unintentiounally. Yanova gave a surprised gasp and formed another strong shield, but it was not enough to stop the flames.

'Extinguishus,' A voice said suddenly, and the flames disappeared. Both Eowyn and Yanova turned, both looking disappointed, though Eowyn also looked a lot frustrated. Griselda just levelled them with a serious look. 'That's enough for this battle. We'll call it a draw.'

They took their places, huffing. Eowyn couldn't believe it was over this quickly, she didn't even have a decent chance at the witch. She looked sideways at her opponent, and saw that she looked a bit down, as if she was also sorry she didn't have a better chance.

The next battle was between Eleanora and a witch named Cassidy. As Ellie came forward, dark pink rose petals rose from the ground and engulfed her completely, forming a strapless, cream colored tank top with a brown triangle shape in the middle of it, and a brown pleated mini skirt. There were two hoops beneath the top and above the skirt, connecting the two piece together with a tiny piece of dark pink colored clothing. On her feet was dark pink elf boots. Rose petals gathered on her back and made two sets of wings.

Cassidy was a pale girl with dark blue hair and grey, slanted eyes, and she was wearing all black. They faced off each other, and started battling. Unfortunately, most of Cassidy's powers lied in darkness, and Ellie's plant magic wasn't a very good match for her. Ten minutes into the battle, Griselda, who felt just a little bad despite being impartial in this training, had to declare the end with a sigh; this time it was the witches' turn to cheer.

...

Red Fountain.

The freshmen battle class was moving on a bit quicker then those of the fairies and witches. There were only half a dozen specialists left now, Leon, Ryan and Meriad among them. The oncoming battle was between Ryan and Meriad.

As he watched the two approach each other, Leon crossed his arms. 'Dude, I hope I won't end up with that Meriad guy.'

'Ah, you're so sure you will go up to the final battle.' Oscar commented, raising his eyebrows at the over confidence of the Solarian prince.

'Duh.' Leon exclaimed, like that was obvious from the very beginning. He looked to see what kind of a weapon Meriad will be using. 'Mace, huh. Won't stand a chance against Ryan's.'

Oscar shook his head. 'What's the deal with you guys? You just barely met, for crying out loud.'

Leon squinted at the Mirtonaid as he remembered what he told him in the ship just after they left Alphea, and answered in an off - hand way. 'Personal - ity issues.' Oscar shook his head again and decided to drop the matter.

Ryan smiled at Meriad as they stopped a few meters apart from each other. 'Good luck. I have a feeling that you might need it.' He said teasingly as he pulled out a bow. An arrow of morphix appeared in his right hand.

Meriad raised an eyebrow with a smile of his own. 'Impressive. Let's see who will need that luck more.'

They started fighting. Ryan was in a perfect condition; he didn't even need to move so much, his morphix energy was unstoppable, he just created more and more arrows to shoot at the Mirtonaid. Meriad was not that easy to defeat, though. It seemed as if he could predict exactly where Ryan was going to aim so he was pretty quick in avoiding his attacks, and he was pretty good with the mace, too. He knocked half of the arrows coming towards him, and came closer knocking Ryan's bow from his hand.

'What's the deal with him?' Oscar asked in wonder, his eyes huge, as they watched Meriad dodge another attack before it even came. 'He couldn't foresee it... could he?'

'I don't know,' Leon murmured, beginning to get anxious as he realized the possibility that Meriad had a very high chance to beat Ryan.

Just then, Ryan shot a somehow larger arrow at the feet of Meriad, who just stepped on it, and because the morphix magic was strong, he was able to run across it and reach Ryan. It could have been considered a fatal attack if Ryan had acted a bit quickly with his bow, but Meriad jumped from the bow just in time to avoid the upcoming arrow, and appeared right beside Ryan. With a blow of his mace, he finally managed to knock the bow out of Ryan's hand. The arrows disappeared.

'Told you so.' he said, his smirk returning. Ryan laughed a bit and they shook hands before they took their place.

'You gotta be kidding me.' Leon snarled through gritted teeth.

'I just began hoping you wouldn't last to the final battle, for the sake of everyone.' Oscar muttered in an exasperated tone, earning himself a glare from the Solarian prince.

...

Alfea.

The upcoming battle was to be between Vicky and Willow from Cloud Tower. Vicky had on a strapless, pale gold dress with a pearly white sash and a pair of white high heeled shoes, and golden bracelets. Her black hair was braided back with golden ribbons in it. Her wings were eclipse, two pair on each side and were a shimmering white color.

Willow, one of the witches from the start of year dance a couple of days ago, strode forward, and Vicky got an uneasy vibe coming off from the black-red haired girl, who was now wearing a dark green mini dress and a diamond shaped necklace. She also had dark brown heels and a small, light brown cape around her shoulders. The other witches, at least a certain number of them, did not seem to be that... Intimidating, she would say, if she had to guess. That chick had badass written all over her proud features, and especially on her somewhat nasty smirk.

As she was trying to give a meaning to this nasty vibe, Willow had already started her game. When she looked at her again, Vicky saw that the witch was slowly fading into thin air, her features gradually but surely merging to the atmosphere. Remembering what Heat and Eowyn had dealt, Vicky quickly went through the possibilities in her head. Maybe two witches had the same power. She knew that this was possible. But somehow, her instincts were rejecting this.

So while her instincts and all other senses fail, she decided to try something she learned from her mom. _'When all others fail, trust on your hearing.'_ She closed her eyes for better concentration and listened to the sounds around her. Mostly animals. The sound of leaves rustling in the air. Her sensitive ears found one particular spot where the animals seemed to be avoiding.

_Voila._

She turned with a smirk and thrust her hand forward. 'Melodic blast!'

Will got a direct hit and fell back, resulting in her defeat against the musical fairy. As she took her place back, however, Vicky couldn't help but wonder why on earth Will didn't try an agressive spell. Heat had whispered to the group the information that Will's powers came from camouflage, but whether this was the reason or there was some other purpose behind it, Vicky wasn't sure.

The next battle was between Amy and a witch named Olivia. Amy was wearing a silver heart shaped top with no back, the back was held together with tiny ropes. Her silver mini skirt had slits up to her mid thigh on each side. There were light blue bangles on her arms. She had light blue firefly wings and silver knee length boots. Her usually straight hair was now curly and in two ponytails high atop her head.

Olivia, who had on a dark red, velvety looking suit with lighter red designs, pulled a strand of curly, short black hair behind her ear and smiled a bit tentatively at Amy, who smiled back. She seemed a nice enough person. But it was better not to let her guard down.

They started fighting. Olivia was, as it seems, the witch of lightning. The sky was instantly covered with dark clouds as Olivia's black eyes began to glint with a golden light, and a second later, she sent a lightning bolt right at Amy.

Amy's firefly wings glittered as she took off. She avoided the lightning bolt, and raised her own hand for an attack. Something red and gold came down swiftly from the sky and nearly hit the witch, who managed to dodge only at the last second. Her eyes widened as she saw a small meteorite burning itself away on the ground.

'Don't worry,' Amy giggled, answering the witch's unasked question. 'They won't burn you. All you would like to watch out for is...'

She dodged another bolt and turned around herself. A ball of orangish yellow energy formed around her, and suddenly, a rain of asteroids showered down. Most of the watching crowd shrieked and tried to cover themselves, and Amy giggled yet again as Olivia sent another electrical ball on the asteroids, only resulting in blowing them up and having herself sent back a few yards away. Amy hovered back on the ground and changed back to her own clothes.

'Not to blow them up.'

Unlike most of the other witches, Olivia seemed to take defeat pretty good. They shook hands with Amy as the results were announced (mostly to those who tried to take cover during the asteroid rain).

Standing among their class, Dilan nudged Willow on the arm and whispered, only for her to hear. 'So we have to go directly at this fairy rather than trying a counterattack on her spells. She doesn't seem to be the fighting type.'

Will just nodded as they watch the next two people walking into the circle.

...

Red Fountain.

The last two battles before the final were at hand. One of the battles was, just as Leon predicted, between him and Meriad.

As the two walked to the middle, the air was ripe with pure competition and mild dislike. It seemed like both of them were clutching their weapon as if they were their lifelines. And they were both doing their best not to look at each other's eyes.

'Good luck,' Merry said through gritted teeth, mostly out of formality.

'Let the best one win,' Leon replied a bit stiffly while he steadied his weapon on the ground.

Among the watching crowd, Ryan and Oscar, who were still perplexed by how the two acted around each other, were discussing the possible outcome.

'Who do you think? I'll bet 10 Majios on Meriad.' Ryan asked his friend. **(3)**

'Dude, what with your power not being a match, I would say 15 on Meriad.' Oscar said.

They looked at each other for a second, then Oscar turned to other students to see if anyone else would like to place a bet.

Meanwhile, the fight had started. The Solarian prince quickly made it known that he had learnt his lesson watching the fight between Ryan and the Mirtonaid. His strategies were centered mainly on deceiving and sneaking. Meriad, who was relaxed and self-assured in his former battle, was now having a hard time keeping up with Leon, and the mace was not of great help to him, either. It was obvious that this ticked him off to no end.

The crowd, more than half of which had bet on Meriad, looked disappointed and one by one, their heads turned to Oscar and Ryan. Seeing this, Ryan shrugged. 'They are all yours. The bet was your idea.'

As the fight continues on, only a small number of people were interested in the other semi-final, which wasn't as fierce as the former. The participants, as it seemed, were amateurs compared to Leon and Meriad, they couldn't even seem to have a hold on their weapons properly, assumingly because they were tired. This was probably one of the reasons why there wasn't much interest in that battle.

Meriad finally managed to get the mace's chain around the blonde's spear, and he yanked at it for the weapon to get free. Not giving up, Leon plunged the spear on the ground, a move he had really taken up, and swung on it to get to the Mirtonaid. Meriad bowed down to avoid it, but for a moment, he couldn't get up. Leon loosened his weapon arm in case his opponent was getting too tired, because Merry brought his hand over his eyes. The blonde was just about to let go of the fight to go see if something was wrong with him when suddenly Meriad thrusted his hand forward to stop him.

'No, look out!'

Leon crumpled his face with disappointment. And here he thought the guy was a decent fighter. He never thought, even when his thoughts were nothing but peevish, that such a guy would reserve to tricks. He prepared to turn his back and force him into continuing the fight. It was not his fault, after all, that mace was a useless weapon.

Just when he glimpsed at an arrow flying over to his head, someone slammed to him from behind and pulled him to the ground. The arrow wheezed harmlessly by and got stuck in a tree on the edge of the training area.

One of the opponents of the other battle, who was using a regular kind of bow and arrow, had lost control on his last aim. The battles, as the teachers decided, would be cancelled for now, because students had gotten tired.

Wide eyed and slack mouthed, Leon quickly turned behind as that someone got up from over him. He gaped at Meriad, who picked his mace from the ground and started to walk away.

'How did y...?'

The Mirtonaid half turned to look at him, his mouth set as a straight line.

'Not everything is about winning. _Idiot._'

Leon couldn't gather himself together to form a logical and snidy answer and kept staring after him. He couldn't understand how someone who closed his eyes could see an arrow directed at his opponent.

...

Alfea.

The last pairing of the day was Myra and Dilan, who now stood facing each other. There was a significant difference between the girls' poses and attitudes: Myra, who had on a strapless white top with pretty silver lines across it, a silver mini skirt with white little stars on the edges of it, and knee high silver boots, seemed to be as timid and unsure as ever. Dilan, on the other hand, seemed to be the exact opposite of the small fairy of energy with her knowing and self-assured posture. Unlike her friend Willow, she had a somewhat more mature look to her.

Enough difference to set up an interesting scene for the final.

All eyes followed the two as they took off for the fight. Immediately, Dilan brought her hands together to form a green energy ball and sent it to Myra. Myra put up a white shield to deflect it. However, she didn't make a counter attack after it, much to the dismay of the onlookers, who were waiting a more challenging competition for the last fight.

Obviously, Dilan was waiting for that, too. She crumpled her lips in discontent and put a hand on her hip. 'What - can't you do anything more than that? Just a feeble shield? Let's see if I can break through that. Eternal fury!'

Myra gasped as a full forced blast nearly throw her off balance. As she tried to avoid that one, the attack hit a small tree and made it snap in two, one half falling over the fairy. Myra made a white energy ball and blasted the half. There were small wood pieces everywhere.

The watching fairies and witches and Miss Griselda were getting worries, because other than for defensive purposes, Myra refused to use an attack of her own on Dilan for a full ten minutes. Ellie, who was resentful against her new friend because of the fact that she blow up a tree, still couldn't help but to think back to their talk during lunch, and began wondering whether or not Myra had a few good attack spells up on her sleeve.

'Tut, tut,' Dilan cooed as she flew towards Myra, who had to avoid yet another attack. Myra tried not to look at the girl's pure white irises as they were freaking her out almost completely. 'Is this _seriously_ all the power you stuck - ups can conjure?' She came a bit closer, as if knowing exactly what Myra didn't like about her appereance, and whispered, only for the girl. 'And to think about what I had to go through to obey your father, _just so_ I can continue my education!' She nearly spat the words at Myra, who was dumb-founded and a little nervous that the witch know about her _'family'_, and that she should bring it up in such a situation.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Oh, you don't? Why don't we have a little time for ourselves?' She closed her eyes. 'Time!' She opened them again, and they had a strange, electrical blue glint to them. 'Stop,' she whispered.

And just like that, everything stopped. Everyone stopped moving, the students, Miss Griselda, even the nature itself. Myra could still hear the sounds surrounding her, people breathing, birds chirping, other natural sounds. She was astounded.

'Y... you have the power of...'

'Time,' Dilan said curtly, with no hint of friendship in her eyes or voice. 'Don't worry, though, all this craziness will end in a second.'

'What do you want from me?' The Mirtonaid asked, a crease forming between her eyebrows. She already had a guess, but she didn't understand the motivation of the witch.

'What do you think?' Dilan replied rather aggressively, making Myra cringe a little. 'I came here on your father's request. Oops, my bad. Only on your father's request.' She squinted as she continued looking at the fairy. 'Why don't you just go back to your original mission and let me, at least, have a normal life?'

She had striked a sensitive point. Myra felt tears of anxiety and anger unconsciously fill in her eyes as she balled her fists. 'Do you think you are the only one who deserves a normal life? Do you have any single idea...'

'The _hell_ I care about it!' Dilan shouted at her, and the fury in her voice was almost equal to that in Myra's voice. 'Last time I checked, little fairy, I wasn't the one born as a pr...'

'Enough!' The scream that came out of her mouth sounded anything but Myra. She didn't know if anyone could hear them in this frozen period, but she couldn't let any chances. Pearly white energy formed around her balled fists and with another yell of pure rage, she throw it to the witch.

Dilan was unprepared. And the force that was sent upon her was a huge one at that. She was knocked off her feet and was slammed to the ground with a loud thud, and the time began its normal pace as she tried to straighten herself from the ground with a small smirk, looking at Myra.

'Well, at least it seems you have _some_ potential within yourself.'

And then she fainted.

Myra fell on her knees to the ground, panting slightly, tears streaming as two thin lines to her cheeks. Her fairy form changed to her normal clothes and she chanced a glance to see just how much damage she caused. All she met with was the anxious and awe-striked glances of the crowd around her.

...

**Okay, so on with the chapter notes:**

**(1) Think that attack like a laptop getting too heated after working on for quite a while. So basically, Heat makes her technological energy heat up in her before directing it to a target. This is her main offensive attack.**

**(2) I wanted to make her a little paranoid. Just a little, though...**

**(3) Majio is the currency I invented for the storyline. It is used by most of the impartial realms in the story, including Magix. It is kind of like Euro. 10 Majios is roughly equal to 5 US dollars.**

**Love y'all, =)**

**Tari.**


	5. Uneasy

**Well, I hope you guys like this part :) There's not much in it, just some clues. Please don't forget to tell me what you think about it. Enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. I just own all of the original fan characters I created (couldn't count all of them).**

**..**

The silence lingered for a very long moment. Myra slowly wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Griselda's voice was only a little effective to dissolve the deafening silence.

'That's all for today, girls. Class dismissed.'

The witches of Cloud Tower picked Dilan up as the portal for them opened up. As Myra got up, Eowyn rushed to her side when she saw the Mirtonaid staggering.

'Myra, let me...'

Myra pushed her hand aside as she shook her head.

'No, I'm fine myself.'

Her harsh voice took Eowyn aback and she did pull her hand back. Myra took a step forward before Ellie stopped her this time.

'We're coming with you.'

'It's your room, too. I don't have a right to stop you.'

All the fairies turned their heads to watch them as the group went into the castle, Myra leading. Leading might have been the wrong word, because she seemed like she didn't even care for her friends at the moment.

'Hey, please,' Amy nearly whined. 'Won't you at least try to slow down?'

'You don't need to keep up with me. I'm not gonna stay in the dorm.'

'Where are you going, then?' Vicky asked.

This seemed to be the final straw. Myra turned to them in a fuss, clearly pissed off.

'I don't feel the need to tell you anything of what I'm planning to do.'

This startled all of them and they stood there for a moment, gaping at her. Myra didn't seem as timid as usual as she practically glared at them now. The girls were at a loss to understand why she was getting so mad over nothing.

'Is there any particular reason to why you're snarling at us?' Heather asked with some sarcasm in her tone. Ellie poked her at the ribs.

Myra just rolled her eyes and tried to walk away. Ellie grabbed her arm.

'Myra, please. We just want to help you.'

The girl actually stopped at this, Ellie's soft voice reaching to her like nothing did. Somehow, the nature fairy seemed to be raiating her calm and sweet nature off herself.

But it wasn't enough.

'I just want to be left alone, at least for a while.'

'Keep doing that, and you will be alone for a very long time.' Vicky said in a bitter tone. The others didn't say anything, but it was clear from their expressions that they were thinking about the same thing. Myra slowly bowed her head.

'It wouldn't be the first time.' She said in a cold whisper. 'Remember, I wasn't the one to offer friendship the moment we met.'

With that, she freed her arm from Ellie's grasp and continued her way to their dorm.

..

A few moments later, someone in white flew away from Alfea toward the direction of the forest.

..

'I still think there's something bothering her.'

'And I still think it's none of our business.'

Ellie's face took on a pondering look at Eowyn's harsh voice. And this was something, coming from Eowyn, usually an easy-going girl.

'She seemed to be troubled about something...'

'Then she would have told us. We are... were supposed to be... her friends, y'know.' Amy's voice faded as she bowed her head. She was probably the second person to still feel for Myra. For some reason, the asteroids fairy had trusted the Mirtonaid from the beginning.

'Well, she showed us exactly how a friend she would be.' Heat said. The girls weren't yet sure whether this affected her or not; if it was, Heat was doing an excellent job covering it.

'Yeah. If she will be this rude all the time...' Vicky didn't need to finish her sentence as she got up. 'I mean, I'm sorry girls. It will be a bit hard for me to forgive her after today, of course, if she is willing to be forgiven.'

'I'm sure there is a reason for her behavior.' Ellie said almost pleadingly, as if wanting to believe that.

Vicky just shrugged and rolled her eyes as she disappeared into her room.

..

'Red Fountain, Red Fountain...' Myra mused to herself, distracted a little as she hovered in the air. 'Now, where was it?'

She turned around herself, looking. Just when she completed her second turn, she gasped.

Some... thing - or someone - was drifting in the air in front of her. She looked like a fairy, too, but was miniaturized. She had pink boob hair and a turquoise mini dress. Before the Mirtonaid could open her mouth, she began speaking.

'Well, hello there. My name is Zola, and I'm the pixie of research. Were you looking for something, my dear?'

'The... pixie?' Myra asked, a little bit confused.

'Yes! We are a magical being, also, but our magic is more limited than yours. You're an Alfea fairy, I pressume?'

'Uh... yes. My name is Myra, I'm the fairy of inner energy.'

'Then it's an honor to help you. Tell me, my dear, what is it that you're looking for?'

'Well... Red Fountain,' Myra said in a small voice, blushing a little.

'Oh! Going on a date, are you?' Zola asked, causing Myra to blush further. 'Okay then. Let's see.' A puff noice was heard, and the pixie disappeared into a cluster of dust for a moment. When she reappeared, she was holding a small, radar like thing in her hands. She hold her left hand over the screen. 'Find me Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery.' She said in a crystal clear voice.

A second later, a small red dot appeared on the screen.

'Wow,' Myra exclaimed, her eyes huge.

'Voila,' the pixie said with a smile and the screen disappeared. 'It's 22 points to the east and 16 points to the north from here,' she informed Myra. 'Would you like me to direct you?'

'Um... no, thank you, I really would rather go there alone.' Myra said, looking down.

'No problems,' Zola said cheerfully. 'Good luck. I hope to see you soon.'

'Yeah, same here.'

Zola disappeared into her cloud of dust again. Apparently, even though she had little sprite wings, Zola preferred to teletransport. Myra didn't linger on this thought as she took away to the heroics school.

..

Leon was sitting on the stairs in the third floor hall, sipping some weird looking drink from a bottle he was holding. He crumpled his face and put a hand to his ribs. Just when he got up and started his way down the hall, someone flew in from the window and stumbled right into him.

Instinctively, Leon threw his arms and caught the girl before she could fall. They looked at each other.

'You?' Leon said, surprised.

'Oh. Hey.' Myra said, looking down.

He then realized that he was still holding her, and let go with a sheepish expression. They didn't say anything for a moment as they gazed on the floor.

'Hey. What brought you to Red Fountain?'

'I wanted to talk to Merry.'

'Mer... Oh, your brother.' Leon said, rolling his eyes. They sat on the stairs. 'He has class right now. Don't worry, though. It will be over in about twenty minutes.'

'And you don't have the same class?' Myra asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

'Optionals.' The blond specialist shrugged. 'He takes art class. I take music.'

Myra sighed and put her hands to the sides, on the stairs. As she did so, Leon noticed something on her side. 'What is that?'

Noticing where he was looking at, the girl quickly brought her right hand over the mark that was barely there, on the side of her belly. 'It's just a birthmark. Nothing much to see.' She noticed the bottle in his hand. 'What is it that you're drinking?'

'Just something I have to drink. Nothing much.'

They smiled at each other. 'You look a little out of breath,' Leon said, raising an eyebrow himself. 'You don't need to power up to come here, y'know. Next time, just walk through the forest.'

'I didn't know exactly where your school was,' replied Myra defensively. 'And it's not just the flight. We had one-on-one training.'

To her surprise, Leon started laughing. 'Wow, that should be harsh. Any hard feelings with the gang?'

'It was with the witches from Cloud Tower,' Myra told him. Then she bowed her head. 'Though, well...'

'I seemed to have hit a sore spot,' Leon said, studying her expression. 'What happened? You can tell me, if you want. I have been with them for a lifetime, you know.'

'It doesn't really have anything to do with them,' Myra said, for some reason finding it easier to talk to him. She leant forward a little. 'It was me. I got angry - mad - over something, and I kinda took it out on them.'

'Care to talk about it?'

'Sorry. That was why I wanted to talk to my brother.'

Leon thought for a moment on that. 'Well, if you want to get back on good terms with them, start with my sister and Ellie. Seriously, they would be more understanding and nice. It's their nature.'

'In other words, they would be too naive.' Myra said bitterly. This made Leon came to a halt. When he spoke again, his voice was cautious and calculating.

'I didn't mean it like that.'

The redhead sighed once again. 'Chill out. I wasn't necessarily talking about them.'

The blonde chanced a glance at her, wondering what she could have meant. The mystery around the Mirtonaid siblings was really starting to get to him, especially after Meriad's words to him about Myra. He was beginning to think that if that would help him solve the mystery, he would spend more time with the girl, since he couldn't do so with her brother.

She was not such a boring person to hang over with, after all.

While his mind was wandering over this, a distant sound was heard from the corridors, announcing the end of school day. With this, Leon got up from his place beside Myra and turned to her for a last word.

'Well, I better go. It was nice talking to you.'

'You don't have to go.' Myra pointed out. Leon realized that Meriad didn't tell her anything about their little argument. He didn't want to press on the matter himself.

'I have stuff to do in my room now. But if you want to come any other time, you're more than welcome.'

'Thanks, um, I'll remember that,' Myra said with a shy smile. She watched him for a while as he walked away.

'Myra?' Someone said behind her, She turned quickly and saw her brother right behind her. She got up and they hugged each other. Then he pushed her a bit away and looked at her in the face. 'What brought you here?' Then he frowned and looked to where Leon had disappeared. 'Was that Leon?'

'Yeah, he was, but we have more urgent problems,' Myra said, looking at him in the eye. 'We need to talk in private.'

..

Cloud Tower.

Will stood up in her bed as she noticed Dilan coming to. 'Finally.'

Dilan blinked for a while before her sight finally focused on her friend. Then she sat up and put a hand in front of her eyes. 'Oh, great. I lost, didn't I?'

If she didn't have a sarcastic tone, Will would have thought that she was really sore about her defeat in Alfea. She raised an eyebrow. 'I thought it was more important to learn about their power.'

'It was.' Dilan raised an eyebrow herself. 'The people she hangs out are powerful. And she single handedly made me faint.' She added bitterly.

'Well, it weakened her out, too. She was literally out of breath when she transformed back. Maybe she can't use her powers for too long.'

'Interesting point. But for now...' With that, the blue haired witch got up from her bed. 'Could you, by any chance, spot any witch that could be of help to us?'

'Well, there are potentials. But you can't just go up to people and ask whether or not they would like to help you return a runaway princess to her home so she can get killed.'

Dilan rolled her eyes as she replied sarcastically. 'I forgot you don't have any manners.'

..

Myra and Meriad had retreated to an unused classroom. Now she was sitting on the desk, and he was sitting on a chair, facing her.

'What could that mean?' Myra asked him, confusion coating her voice.

Merry shrugged. 'That good old daddy is still looking for us.' He brought his hand to his face. 'Damn, I should've known that.'

'But if he knows we're here, why wouldn't he just attack the school and get us?'

'Basic. This is an impartial realm. He can't just attack Magix disregarding half of the rules of interrealm agreements. He is bidding his time. Maybe trying to time his plan with one of the holidays.'

'The first of which is approaching. Fast.' Myra reminded him.

'Wait a second.'

Catching a glimpse of white, Myra stopped thinking loudly and just waited.

_Merry was in a shadowy, blurry place, he seemed to be a part of the time itself. Parts of images flew before his eyes and he squinted, trying to concentrate. It was obvious that this wasn't a new experience for him. He gasped a little as he saw one particular image that peaked his interest._

_There was a redhead... Myra. She was tied to some weird looking machine, and a bright light was beginning to form around her. He couldn't see himself anywhere, and that worried him. Then he noticed a fit of blond hair in the image, rushing in to stand between his sister and someone unseen..._

_'No!'_ Merry thought to himself, his eyes wide. It was a while before he realized where he was.

'Merry. What is it, what did you see?'

His eyes finally focused on Myra. They lingered there for a moment before looking away.

'It's not important.'

It was impossible for his sister not to catch his tone, though. She raised her eyebrows.

'That would be why you're sulking.'

Merry forced a small smile. 'It's nothing we have to worry about now, okay?' If we could avoid it, he added to himself.

Myra sighed. 'Well, I better get going. It had been a long day.' She crumpled her face a little. This time, it was Merry's turn to notice the weirdness.

'What happened?'

Myra tried his best not to look in his eyes. 'I... kinda took my anger out of the girls. I was being really rude. Told them they shouldn't have befriended me in the beginning.'

They stayed in silence for a while. Meriad wasn't sure of what to say, seeing that this affected Myra more than she let out. Finally, he spoke in a kind and soft voice. 'They seemed to be nice and forgiving enough. Maybe a sincere apology would help.'

'Care to explain a way?'

..

When the Mirtonaid returned back to Alfea, it was twenty past nine, and there was only ten minutes before the curfew. As she entered their dorm, she found the common room empty. This didn't surprise her much. What surprised was that even her room was empty. She thought that maybe Eowyn had decided to stay in one of the other girls' room.

'Is this your first time in Alfea?' she asked Zola, with whom she met again on her way back.

'Oh, yeah.' Zola said happily. 'Although my aunt was working here for a while before you girls come.'

Myra giggled. At that time, the door opened and Eowyn came in. The Sparks fairy came to a halt as she saw her roommate.

'Oh. So you decided to come back.'

She turned again to go. Myra jumped from her bed and caught her arm before she can walk out, her tone almost pleading.

'Please, Eowyn, can we talk?' She couldn't help her voice tremble with the irony of what she was doing in the afternoon had returned back to haunt her.

'I don't think so. Will you please let go?' Eowyn said in a cold tone.

'I know I deserved all this,' Myra quickly told the blonde. 'I shouldn't have let anger get the best of me, it always goes like that.'

'Yeah well, if you kill a person with your anger, could you say sorry, then?' Eowyn snapped at her. By the time, the other girls had also gathered in front of the room.

'No. no...' Myra was actually pleading now, her voice almost on the edge of tears. 'I know I had been horrible to you, but I didn't mean any of them. I'm lucky to have you guys as are all my equals.'

'Don't you think it's a bit late for this, whatever it means?' Vicky cocked an eyebrow.

'"You are my equal," is a phrase commonly used by the people from Mirton.' Zola piped in, coming suddenly from behind them and making all of the girls jump in surprise. 'If a Mirtonaid says this to a person, it means that she really likes that person and considers him or her as a friend.'

There was a silence as the girls tried to digest Zola's presence. Heather came forward. 'You are a pixie? Like Digit?'

'Yes, I am. I am Zola, the pixie of research. So you know Digit? She is one of my best friends.'

'She is my mom's bonded pixie,' Heather said excitedly. 'I'm Heather, fairy of technology and knowledge, and the daughter of Tecna from former Winx club. Have you ever heard about it?'

'Of course I did! Wow, it's so nice to meet you.'

As the two chatted on, the remaining girls glanced at each other. 'Could you say? First victim to bondage.' Ellie said, giggling.

As the two continued their chat, the girls turned to Myra, who had retained her silence. After a moment, Eowyn shrugged. 'Well, it won't hurt to give a second chance, I guess.'

She strode past the group into their room. The next two were Amy and Ellie.

'It won't hurt at all,' Ellie said, in a somewhat calcilating voice. 'But please don't do this again.'

'We were worried, y'know.'

'I won't.' Myra promised, her eyes tearing up a bit. 'I'm so sorry.'

They just smiled at each other tentatively before they, too, went into their rooms. The last one left, Vicky crossed her arms as she came before Myra, looking at her a bit coldly through her violet eyes.

'Well, I'm not sorry. I'm not forgiving you all too easily. Trust is one thing, if you know what I mean.'

'You have a right to.' Myra said, gulping, but not letting a single tear fall. 'I understand.'

'Good for you.' Vicky said in the same cold tone and went back into her room herself. Myra sighed and closed her door after her.


	6. Confused

**Hey, guys! ****So... As I'm recently out of my depressed mode, I decided to celebrate it with a new chapter :) I'm not sure how it went (I didn't reread it), so I hope you like it. Kindly review, please!**

**Oh, and one more thing. There is an explanation here about Heat and Ellie. If you don't like this stuff (femmeslash), don't worry - I am not going to go into details in this storyline. I just wanted to try it in this story.**

**...**

'So what... exactly is the plan?'

Amy, who was wearing a layered jean skirt and a white top with pink lines on the belly, blushed a little while she answered.

'I... Ryan and I have a date. As they still have one more class... I'm going there first, and then we will go into Magix.'

'Does Leon know about this?' Vicky asked, raising an eyebrow.

'He doesn't. He doesn't need to, either.' The Solarian princess said, frowning a little. 'He has to realize I'm not his little sister anymore.' She thought for a while, then giggled. 'Well, actually I'm older than him by six hours, so he doesn't have a word on it, anyway.'

'And Myra, Eowyn and Ellie are coming to distract him.'

'Do really all three of you have to go?' Vicky demanded.

'Don't you think it will look a bit suspicious if we only sit with Leon? Oscar and Meriad is in it, too.'

'Which is why we have to go now. Would it be okay if you get things right for the girls' night?'

'No problem,' Heather said with a huge grin. 'Me and Zola could get the movies ready and Vicky could go get the supplements.'

'Please, no horror films,' Myra said, having learned that Heat was a hard core horror film fan. 'I'm literally a scaredycat when it came to horror films.'

'What would you guys choose, then?' Heat asked, a little crest-fallen.

'Adventure,' Myra said.

'Romance,' Eowyn said.

'Historical,' Ellie said.

'Thriller,' Amy said.

'Sci-fi,' Vicky finished, surprising everyone.

Heat sighed. 'Okay, okay, we will look for something good. It is so lucky we have Zola here.'

They all laughed at this.

...

Red Fountain.

'Do we need to find their class?' Myra asked, a little annoyed. 'I mean, what if they have different classes to begin with?'

'They have strategy class,' Amy said, a little out of breath with excitement. 'It would have been better if they had, though. Then my dear brother wouldn't have to know about anything.'

Just when they reached the second floor, the bell sounded. Amy whispered hurriedly. 'We're supposed to meet near the music room. I'll see you guys later, you are the best.'

Eowyn, Myra and Ellie looked at each other with a small smile. They stood to a side when the door opened.

Eowyn gasped.

The second guy to get out was a handsome blonde with light violet colored eyes. He was very pale. Eowyn felt her heart flutter and she gulped to ease the feeling in her stomach.

Sensing that someone was gazing at him, the boy turned and peered at the girls. A small and polite smile appeared on his lips.

'Hello, ladies. Are you looking for someone?'

'We are waiting for our friends.' Ellie replied, returning his smile a bit shyly. 'We are supposed to go to a picnic by the lake.'

'Don't let me hold you, then.' The boy said, still smiling, and turned his back to go.

'Would...' Realizing her voice sounded a little weak, Eowyn cleared her throat. 'Would you like to join us? We won't mind.'

Both the boy and the girls seemed a bit confused at her offer. The girls didn't want to say anything, though, so as not to make her look bad.

'I will be honored.' He said, after a while. 'Thank you for the offer. My name is Artemis.'

Eowyn thought this was a really cool name, but kept her mouth shut about it. 'Nice to meet you. I am Eowyn, these are Ellie and Myra.' she said, pointing to them in turn.

'Nice to meet you.'

At that time, the boys got out, too. Seeing the girls, they came to a stop, too. They smiled at each other.

'So everything ready?' Merry asked in a light tone.

'Yeah,' Ellie answered. 'Let's go, shall we? Do you guys know each other?' she asked, tilting her head to Artemis.

'Hey, Art, buddy,' Oscar greeted the blonde cheerily, and they high-fived. 'He's in my drawing class,' Oscar explained. 'He's a nice guy.'

'So you guys are all...' Art began, but was not sure how to finish.

'We are old friends,' Eowyn said quickly. 'I mean, Myra and Merry are new friends, and... you can be a new friend,' she stopped blabbering, her voice fading, looking at the ground with some embarrasment.

'Why don't we just take it all down to the lake, huh?' Leon said with a bit of a bored tone. 'Where are Amy and the other girls, anyway?'

'We are having a girls' night,' Ellie said, trying to sound casual. 'They are making the arrangements. They weren't in the mood to come out. Where is Ryan?' She added to further sound innocent.

'Has an assignment. He said he will meet us if he could make it.'

The group started walking down to the lake.

...

Alfea.

'Geez, there really aren't much good films, are there?' Heat asked Zola, searching through the 'rww' **(1)** boredly. Two very good and new horror films, but the girls would love something like 'The Other Eastol Girl' **(2)**. History and romance. Ellie would love that.'

'So you and Ellie...' Zola began with a small smile. Heat felt a blush creeping to her cheeks, which was very unusual to her.

'I think you can say that we're... going out,' She confessed. The bond between her and Zola was so strong that she felt she didn't have a choice. 'We have been, almost for a year.'

'You know, there is nothing wrong with that,' Zola said happily. 'I mean, if you guys are happy like that...'

'We are,' Heat said, then sighed. 'We are, of course, but sometimes... Sometimes I really can't be sure.'

'Why don't you just talk to her about this, then?'

'Do I look like that kind of person?'Heat asked incredulously, rolling her eyes at her bonded pixie. Then she paused for a minute. 'She had a relationship with Leon, Amy's brother. Sometimes I wonder if she could really be interested in a girl.'

'Well, she still chose you.' Zola said in a soft tone. 'So why don't you just go with it? And while you're at it, check out that film. It got some of the best reviews ever.' She said, pointing at the screen.

Heat turned her head to the screen and made a disgusted noise. 'I mean no disrespect, Z, but really? A goody goody fairy and a reformed dark wizard? Puh - lease,' She rolled her eyes again. 'Seriously, nothing could be worse than that.'

'I... thought you were a fairy yourself, though you act like anything but one at the moment,' Zola said with huge eyes.

'It's nothing like that,' Heat said with a smile. 'I'm just saying that noone could be either too bad or too good. I mean, it's not like all the fairies here are pure angels. Same with the bad guys. Not all the witches in Cloud Tower are evil.'

'Yeah, I guess I got your point.' Zola said seriously. 'Okay, why don't you look for Harry Potter series, then? They are popular on planet Earth, and they are about magic.'

Heat nodded and wrote the name in the search box.

...

A cafe in Magix.

Amy was stirring her nescafe absent mindedly, while taking in the cosy atmosphere of the cafe. It was decorated with light pastel colors and had small, wooden tables up to four person. She and Ryan were sitting at a table which was right next to the window, which was decorated with stars of bright colors, and which saw the bank of the ocean.

She felt like she was in a dream, especially with someone she felt light-hearted with. She almost couldn't believe how she could get past her little brother.

Ryan's hand on her hand stopped her train of thought and she turned her head to look into his dark brown eyes.

'How does it feel to be able to come here?' he asked with a teasing glint.

Amy giggled, finding it a little surprising that he voiced her thoughts. 'Okay, I guess.' she said, shrugging. 'I feel somewhat uneasy, having to lie to Leon. No matter the pest in him sometimes deserves that.'

Ryan laughed cheerily, and raised his cup of coffee. 'Cheers, then, for our first free night.'

Amy laughed, too, and touched her cup to his. After they drank, she put her cup on the table and leant forward to share a soft kiss with him.

...

'So... where are you from?'

Eowyn instantly regretted the basic question. 'Now he will think that I'm a boring person,' she thought to herself bitterly.

Though Artemis still answered her question.

'I am from Stradum. It's a small planet on a faraway galaxy, known with its psychological powers.' Artemis stopped there, looking a bit sheepishly at the blonde girl. 'What about you?'

'Oh, um... I'm from Sparks, and also partly from Eraklyon,' Eowyn mused. 'Y'know, the...'

'Center of the universe and the planet that is mostly known with its martial arts qualities,' he finished her sentence, in some kind of an awe. Then he put his hand to his neck in embarrasment. 'I'm sorry, I guess I'm a bit impatient.'

'No, no, no, that's okay,' Eowyn said, smiling. 'You seem pretty informed on all these subjects.'

He shrugged. 'Well, I have to be. You need to have a knack of them if you're interested in them.'

Something in the tone with which he said that peaked the blonde fairy's interest. 'Are you a prince?'

'Was, rather.' Art said in almost a whisper, not looking at her now for a reason. Eowyn racked her brains to try and remember something about the history of Stradum. She didn't want to be rude, though, so she didn't ask.

'Are you a princess?'

'Yeah,' she smiled. 'I'm also the protector of the dragon fire.' she said, boasting a little. She wanted to try his knowledge.

'The creator source of the magical universe as we know it. Wow.' he nodded. Eowyn was awe - struck.

'Hey guys, enough chitty-chatty.' Oscar called from the other side. 'Time for a little game, don't you think?'

'What game?' Eowyn mused, looking towards his friends, who had put an empty bottle on the ground in front of them. 'Oh no. Truth or dare? You can't be serious!'

'Why not? It's gonna be fun, y'know.' Ellie said.

'Too much of a privacy invasion,' Wynn murmured to Artemis, but he just laughed. 'C'mon, why not?'

Eowyn sighed and nodded. As the boy stood up, his fingertips brushed on to Eowyn's hand. Eowyn stared at it for a moment, as if not being sure what to make out of it, then decided not to get bothered with it much.

...

Amy and Ryan came out of the cafe, smiling at each other and holding hands. 'So,' Ryan said, almost a bit uncertainly, 'where'd you like to go now?'

'I don't know,' she said, looking a bit shyly to the ground. 'Is there anywhere on your mind?'

'Well, there is a new theme park, according to the latest rumours. Nicklas said it had rides with the latest...'

Suddenly, Amy heard a weird noise, something like a big thing being dragged on the floor... with a strange whistle-like sound. Her head involuntarily snapped to that way, and a worried look stretched upon her face.

'Did you hear that?'

Ryan cocked an eyebrow and looked past her shoulder to the direction she was staring at. 'Amy, this is a particularly crowded street, you know. It is usual to hear sounds.'

'It wasn't like that, it was like, I don't know... something being dragged,' she said, a little panic coating her tone now. She was trying to imagine just what could have made such a voice - wondering whether she should go Winx and investigate it or not.

'If you're tired,' said Ryan suddenly in a dull tone. Catching that immediately, Amy turned her head back to him, wide eyed. 'I could drop you to Alfea, too.'

She got what was wrong immediately. This was the problem they constantly have in their relationship - regardless of them dating for a year now. Ryan's self-assurance, when it came to girls, were down almost to the level of zero. Amy had tried countless times to get him out of that shell and it was working, but there were times like this when he just snapped.

'It's not like that,' she said unbelievably, a little hurt. 'You know I didn't mean it like that.'

It was so bad that he just couldn't understand it.

'Let's just go, why don't we?' Ryan said with less than half of his initial glee. By the time they get to his levabike, Amy had all but forgotten about the strange noise.

But a dark shape followed the two back on their way.

...

At the lake.

The bottle span on the ground for a couple of times, and then stopped.

Leon laid slightly back on his arms and looked at Oscar with a teasing grin. 'Truth or dare?'

'Think I would go with truth,' replied Oscar with his own grin. 'Shoot.'

Leon thought about that for a moment, thinking about how best to infuriate him. Oscar was sometimes way too careless for the likes of the young Solarian, but then, at a time like this, it was for the best. They had been friends for years, and he didn't need to hesitate when asking him things. 'You never kissed a girl in your life, did you?'

Oscar started laughing loudly at this. 'No, is this really the best you can come up with? True, I never kissed anyone before, but what with my looks...' He chuckled as the others laughed, too, and in one quick move, spinned the bottle. It stopped at Artemis. 'Truth or dare?'

Artemis chose dare, and Oscar was quick to make a bet out of it. 'You have five minutes. Draw us a detailed picture of what makes you happy, or... Well, I'll think about something when you can't, but count on it to be painful.'

'It's not fair,' Eowyn protested quickly. 'He doesn't have anything to draw on...'

'Not a problem,' Artemis muttered. He picked up two small branches from the floor, one in each hand, and began drawing on earth. Oscar raised an eyebrow and looked at his watch as Art worked on, scratching expertly.

'Finished,' Art said after a while, and they all scuttled around him to have a look.

There was no doubt to that: it was a very good piece of work. Simple, at such a short notice, but beautiful still. It seemed to be consisted of little, delicate branches full of leaves surrounding the face of someone who couldn't be clearly picked up, but who was obviously beautiful. There were other little things to, part of the nature the earth was giving life to, not in as much detail as the human face, but complementing the sketch, giving it liveliness.

'Wow,' Eowyn breathed, wording their common thought.

'And not even five minutes,' Oscar pouted, a respectful disappointment evident in his voice. He sighed. 'Dude, you're even better than I imagined.'

'And what is it that I get?' Artemis asked his friend, raising his eyebrows.

Oscar shrugged. 'Come again tomorrow, I will think of something.'

When Artemis turned the bottle again, it stopped at Eowyn this time.

'Truth!' She gasped out before he could ask. For some reason, she was afraid to even think of the consequences if she said 'dare'. 'I want to do truth.'

'Okay, I'll go with an easy one, then.' Art ignored the groans of the others with a small smile. Then he looked into Eowyn's eyes. 'Have you ever had anyone who was intimate to you?'

...

At the gates of Alfea.

Amy turned back to look at Ryan in the eyes. She had crossed her arms, but there was a look on her face indicating that she might be on the verge of tears.

'We can still go to that theme park, if you want to change your mind.'

'Maybe another time.' Ryan said, with the slightest hint of remorse. This finally made Amy snap.

'Keep going on like that and there might not be another time!' she half shouted, unintentionally clenching her fists. Realizing what she was doing, she sighed and tried to relax her stiff posture. 'Ry, I don't know just how many times I have to prove you that I... well, I like you more than just a friend. It becomes tiring sometimes the way you act like I'll run away the first chance I get.'

When Ryan said nothing to that, a single tear ran along her cheek. 'Do you really not trust me at all, Ryan?'

Ryan sighed, trying to rationalize the things he was going to say in his own mind. 'It's not all about you. 'Me... I just-'

'I couldn't have cared less,' Amy said curtly, and the sarcasm in her voice was more than enough to make Ryan wince. 'Did you ever stop to consider that I might become tired of this one day? It's not my problem if you can't even trust yourself, and I can't trust you enough to continue in this relationship while this is the case.'

Ryan just stared at her, dumbfounded. Amy's eyes showed no kind of softness, not this time. It was very unlike her, yet...

Not waiting for him to fathom out a reply, Amy turned her back and walked calmly back into the castle. Something inside Ryan was yelling at him to do something, to stop her, but his limbs refused to obey. Staring to her receding back for a good five minutes, he turned and, slumping his shoulders, walked back to his levabike.

**...**

**(1) 'Rww' was mentioned by Techna in... I think episode 3 of season 1, when she explained where she got her dress. It is the short for 'Realm Wide Web', named after 'World Wide Web'.**

**(2) This is named after 'The Other Boleyn Girl', and as is hinted, follows an identical storyline. And when it came to HP, I was out of patience and films xD**

**Sorry for the abrupt end :/ And if you're wondering, there is a reason why Amy behaved like that in the end.**

**Next time it's the girls' night :) Hope to see you there**

**Tari.**


	7. Face Your Fears

**And here's a new chapter after a long wait. But cheer up! This chapter is long enough to make up for the waiting!  
**

**So... One thing you better know before reading this chapter is I wrote parts of it while watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer (hence the vampires and other things in the chapter, I actually realized I wrote 'demon' instead of monster at one place xD ) so try to keep that in mind, would you? Thanks! Don't forget to read & review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club (kinda wish I do). Ignio Straffi does. All new characters are mine, though.  
**

**..  
**

Amy was making her way hurriedly up the Alfea halls, not stopping to look back or take it easy. She had a fierce expression on her face, though tears were still noticeable behind her eyelashes. She ran up the stairs, two at a time, and finally came to a halt at the top of the third floor stairs to wipe her eyes on her wrists, her lips a little trembling. Then she stopped for a second, and her eyes widened slightly.

'What... had I done?' she mumbled to herself very quietly, as if unable to believe it. She turned her head slowly to look down the stairs. For a moment, it seemed as if she was torn between hurrying downstairs and returning to her dorm.

'Ryan, no,' she whispered, and she actually took a step down, ready to rush. A sound she heard, however, made her turn back. She saw Vicky coming towards her with a big smile.

'Wow, look who decided to come back. I thought you guys won't be back at least for another hour.'

When she saw her friend's look, however, her face fell. 'Oh God, what happened?'

'Could we just... talk about that later? Or don't talk about it at all?'

'Sure,' Vicky said in an unsure voice, leading her dismayed friend up the stairs.

..

Myra and Ellie led the way upstairs to their hall, giggling all the way. Eowyn followed them with a bit of a crestfallen expression.

'I can't believe you actually told him about Jaden, it was priceless,' Ellie joked, having a hard time keeping a straight face.

'No no, I think you said it was even better with that jerk from Luminar galaxy.' Myra said, grinning broadly herself.

'Guys, please,' Eowyn whined, flinching as she remembered that part of the game. 'I don't know why I said all these, God, what was I thinking? I must've scared him off of the galaxy.'

'Nah, not necessarily,' Ellie said in a more soothing tone, now that she had seen her friend's worried expression. 'Maybe a few planets, though.' She couldn't help but adding, bringing her hand to her mouth to suppress her giggles.

'Ellie!'

Ellie snickered as they reached their suit door.

'Okay, okay, let's go see how Amy's doing.'

Almost immediately after Ellie knocked on the door, it was opened. The girls looked slightly shocked when they saw Heat's troubled face behind it.

'Oh, it was you guys. I thought...'

'What happened?' asked Eowyn, immediately taking a more tense position. 'Is Amy not back yet or something?'

'Or something,' Heat said in a tired voice. 'Come on in. I don't think the date went too well.'

Eowyn and Ellie immediately rushed in and Myra looked at Heat, a little confused. Heat shrugged and closed the door beind them.

..

'I don't know what made me so mad.' Amy sniffled, a small amount of tissues forming a mond in front of her. 'I didn't mean them - it just felt like something was taking over me.'

Ellie put her arm around her friend sympathetically as Vicky spoke.

'Well, it isn't really like Ryan didn't _deserve_ those words. Someone really has to put some sense in him.'

'Yeah, but not like_ that_.' Amy said, wiping her eyes on a new tissue. 'I was just too harsh. What if he never wants to speak to me again?'

'Are you crazy? I bet he's going mad to see you again. He's head over heels in love with you. All he needs is a bit shaking up.'

..

'No, I won't see her again.'

Oscar and Meriad sit across Ryan, on Merry's bed. Merry just raised his eyebrows.

'You guys sure have a terrible week of dating.'

'No kidding,' Oscar said, nodding, looking dead serious for a change. 'I have a hard time keeping up, dude. We've been together forever, and you loved her ever since you were fourteen.'

'Yeah, not anymore. I'm simply not gonna take her cheek anymore.'

..

In the dark glare of Alfea's silent halls, a pair of ruby globes glinted in the air. Something growled in a low hissing voice, threatening as much as it was frightening. Something scuttled and the red globes slid away into oblivion.

..

Suddenly, Heat heard something and her head shot up.

'Guys, did you hear that?'

Everyone else stopped talking and looked around, listening hard. There was a humming sound somewhere that was a little far away, but it was getting closer. And it was accompanied by a weird scuttling sound, like something was scraping the ground. Amy frowned.

'That sound's like the same sound I heard when we were in downtown Magix.'

The girls looked at each other, intrigued. Eowyn got up.

'Well, that might just be one of the other girls. Why don't we go and check?'

The others all agreed, and they all went out of their dorm.

..

Amy wiped her eyes on her sleeve as she walked down a passage, still lost in her discussion with Ryan. Suddenly, she heard something murmuring and her head perked up, her eyes looking around curiously.

'Came to find what you have been searching for, but are you_ really_ ready for what is to be discovered?'

'What?' Amy mused, not quite understanding what was going on around here.

'You are not ready for this challange.'

Amy trembled when she heard the sound of the voice, although she would have welcomed it in any other circumstances. 'Mom?' she asked in a small voice.

'Welcome home, darling.'

..

Heat looked cautiously around, following the humming down the halls now. Suddenly, she heard whispering and turned to the direction where they came from.

'Did you hear the latest mews? What a shame!'

'Undeniably. I couldn't imagine how those two could pull out such a thing!'

She had recognized the voices. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

'Mom? Aunt Flora?'

Suddenly Flora came right in front of her, her usually kind face contorted, and her eyes squinting in a dangerous way.

'I bet she was the one who corrupted my daughter! Eleanora wasn't like that before, she was a normal girl! It's just disgusting!'

Heat felt a pang in her heart when she heard that. 'I knew you wouldn't approve that in the beginning. But if you just listen...'

'Now, wait a minute there, Flora.' Tecna said, coming up behind her friend and looking equally angry. 'How can you just put all the blame in Heather? Your daughter could've refused her if she didn't want such a thing!'

'Just what are you trying to imply?'

Heat watched in horror as the two moms started bickering.

..

Vicky looked into the dark music room, feeling right at home as she saw the musical instruments and smelled the fragrance of the wood they were made out of. A smile made its way to her face and she took in a deep breath, her eyes closed.

She heard a weird buzzing, but couldn't place just what was it. It was as if someone was holding a technological device right next to all of the instruments. It was disturbing.

She considered investigating the area a little, then shrugged and got back out. It wasn't worth getting paranoid - even over a music room.

..

Eowyn glanced around, feeling a bit unsure in this darkness. She wished this to end quickly, and to return back to her dorm. She didn't like it out here, something felt... just terribly wrong.

She felt a sudden chill going through her very bones, brought her hands to her arms in a protective manner and began rubbing them in an attempt to warm up. It wasn't working quite well, though. The cold felt somehow like the essence in this place, and it felt like there was no escape.

'That's not gonna help you at all, little pixie,' a cold voice said with a merciless laugh, and Eowyn jumped up with a gasp of surprise, turning to where the voice was coming from. Her mouth fell open when she saw who the voice belonged to.

..

Ellie was strolling in the garden, looking at the variety of different colored flowers and plants. She brushed her fingertips on the roses as she passed by. She then brought her hand to her nose and sniffed, enjoying the odor.

A wind rustled past the leaves, and some foul smell made its way up to her nose, making her wrinkle her nose. Suddenly, the garden didn't seem too appalling to her. And she didn't like this feeling.

Something hurried past under a set of bushes, something big. With a fearful gasp, Ellie jumped back and hurried into the school, wanting nothing more to get away from there.

..

Myra opened a door which seemed to led to a terrace. It was quiet and peaceful looking. She noticed many bright stars up in the sky, and was immediately enchanted by them. With a content sigh, she walked towards the edge and put her arms on the stone wall, leaning forward a little.

'That kind of scene is not yours to admire,' said a harsh voice behind her. She gasped and quickly turned back, recognizing the voice.

A tall man with light brown, neatly cut hair and a matching moustache was standing between her and the door she had come through, imposing and fearsome. One of his hands was on a scabbard, ready, no doubt, to take out the sword Myra had seen so many times in her life. And on his head was a plain looking crown.

'I didn't notice you down in the exercise room,' he said, and suddenly it went dark.

..

Ellie ran through the corridors, panicked. She just couldn't shake off the feeling that someone - or something - was following her.

She turned the corner, and shrieked as she ran directly into Vicky.

'_Geez_, Ellie, not so loud,' Vicky breathed, looking slightly pissed off. 'What's wrong?'

'I don't know - I think I'm being followed,' Ellie almost whined as she sneaked a glance behind her back. 'I... I think I saw something in the garden, I'm not sure what it is, but it obviously doesn't belong to the castle...'

'Oh, you, too?' Vicky asked, sounding surprised. When Ellie raised her eyebrows, she added. 'I was just in the music room, and I felt a strange presence...'

'Vicky, whatever it is, I seriously doubt it has good intentions.' Ellie said, her eyes huge with fear. 'Let's find the others and turn back to the suit. We can tell it to a teacher tomorrow.'

'Yeah, well, while we're at it, I'm calling the guys.' Ellie looked at her weirdly. 'Well, Ryan and Amy so need to solve the problem between them, I'm not gonna watch her cry herself to sleep tonight - and it's yet an hour to the curfew...'** (1)**

Barely did she finish her sentence that they heard a soft scream not too far away, and their heads both perked up. 'Heat!' they yelled together and started running to the direction, Ellie in the lead.

..

Stella, a fully grown up and astonishingly more beautiful Stella, stepped out of the shadows. She was smiling sweetly at her daughter, but Amy could just tell that something was off with her, something that was almost... scary. It didn't help much that her looks were somehow shadowed - her bright blond hair looked dirty blond now, her eyes darker and heavier. She seemed like she got a couple of ages older. Instictively, Amy took half a step back. Stella giggled.

'Now, don't be that way, sweetheart,' she chastized in a sweet tone. 'Don't you miss your mother?'

'I do.' Amy whispered, imagining the nice and hot weather in Solaria, and how she had missed sunbathing on the beach. She also remembered how she and Ryan loved swimming there, which mostly ended up with him showing his endless skills in swimming. He was, of course, a natural, being the prince of Tides.

The smile faded slowly from Stella's face as she watched her daughter's expression changing slowly. 'Oh, dear,' she murmured, coming over to her to sit on a chair which wasn't there a second ago. 'Things are going rough with Ryan, I see.'

Amy glanced sideways at her, not knowing how to state it. 'I think I went overboard with him. Too harsh for his liking.'

Stella shrugged it off like it was nothing. 'Ah, don't swat it. He was not made to be a match for you, anyway.'

Amy's eyes widened when she heard this. 'Mom - what are you talking about? He's the son of your best friend!'

Stella didn't seem to hear her. 'Here, I have a gift for you.'

Amy looked at the box she was holding and gasped in shock as she lifted the lid from it.

'Your time to rule Solaria has finally come.' Stella said briskly, holding the jeweled, golden crown out to her daughter.

..

'You shouldn't wander far away, you'll get lost!' Vicky called frantically after Ellie, feeling uneasy of the idea of losing her from her sight. 'It'll just take a minute! And _no_, Oscar, I'm not talking to you!'

She heard a soft cry somewhere to her left, and hurried there, while yelling at the phone. 'Yeah, drag him off if you have to for all I care, just be here!'

She ended the call and hurried to where Ellie had went.

'Doesn't matter. They will still find out, Ellie. What the hell are we supposed to tell them when they find out?'

'Let's think about that when they find out, all right? There's nothing wrong with what we feel, and you know that.'

Vicky came to a halt when she heard this. She knew eavesdropping was wrong, but she wanted to know what Ellie and Heat was talking about, and she doubted that they will speak about it in front of her.

'Yeah, right. That would be what we explain to mom and aunt Flora, that two girls falling in love with each other is normal. Especially after you dated with Leon.'

The music fairy let out a loud gasp, then, forgetting that she was supposed to be stealthy. The other girls turned their head to her, startled.

..

Eowyn stood tall and proud, fully transformed in her fairy outfit. Her hands were in a tight fist, and she was glaring dangerously to somewhere - someone - right across her.

A woman with long, snowy white hair and a full dark blue suit with a light blue 'I' in front of it stepped forward, a degrading look in her eyes. Eowyn never met with this woman in her life - thankfully - but she knew somehow who exactly she was.

'Tut, tut,' Icy cooed, a smirk now making its way to her face. 'This is supposed to be the new protector of the dragon fire? That legendary brat's daughter? Looks aside, there seems to be no connection with her.'

'You do not want to find out!' Eowyn snapped, as angry as she was frightened. 'And don't you dare call my mother a brat!'

'Oooh, look at that, is the little pixie angry?' said a harsh voice and laughed. Her laugh was like cold shower on her skin, and she shivered. Stormy came out, her purple hair was longer and even more tangled. She ran her hand on the wall, her long fingers tracing the cracks. 'Seriously, sister, she doesn't seem to be one who could wield such a power.' She turned to Eowyn and smirked, her eyes ablaze. 'Not at all like us.'

The blond fairy felt cold sweat running down her temple, despite how hot she felt. 'You don't know how powerful I am.'

'Yeah yeah, of course you're powerful. We shouldn't be too hard on the kid, girls.' Darcy came forward - a little closer than Eowyn would have liked - but she stood her ground. 'I should do something to ease your humiliation. Mystique oblivion!'

And everything went dark.

..

Myra looked around herself, panting heavily. She concentrated hard on the sounds around her - anything that could help in the darkness.

'Come on,' she murmured, biting her lip. 'I know how to deal with this. It's not like this is the first time.'

'You slipped.' She felt a pain in her stomach, and she buckled in agony, crying out. 'You forgot what you are. You forgot your mision.'

'I don't have to do this.' She yelled in the direction of the voice. 'I'm not gonna be your slave. I have a life!'

'Created by me!' the voice yelled back, and she was thrown back with a powerful blast. 'As my daughter, you do not have a life other than the one I put you through!'

'No,' Myra whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. She thought of the faces of her brother, her friends, one in particular... A sob escaped her throat. 'There has to be more than that to me. There has to...'

'Keep fooling yourself, kid.' Someone lifted her chin up, and she closed her eyes tightly. 'Your destiny was written long before you were even born.'

..

In front of Alfea.

'Tell me why we're here again.' Ryan said in a bored voice as he took off his helmet.

'Well, Vicky said they need us to... tackle down a monster.' Oscar quickly made up. Merry looked weirdly at him, and he shrugged. What was he supposed to tell Ryan and Leon, that the prince of Tides were practically brought here to talk with his Solarian girlfriend? 'They need our heroic help because... they kind of got seperated.'

'Uh-huh,' Ryan said, raising an eyebrow skeptically. Then he, too, shrugged. 'Let's get it over with, then.'

'Just a minute.' Merry mumbled, and brought his hand over his eyes. The others turned to look at him in confusion.

The vision was very quick this time. He saw a girl with inky black hair and lilac colored slanted eyes - was that Vicky? Then something slashed at her - big, ugly and scaly - and slashed her right across the stomach. Vicky doubled in pain and stumbled to the floor.

'_God_,' he almost spat out, and got off his bike, taking out his weapon as he did it. 'We need to hurry!'

Ryan, Oscar and Leon looked at each other and shrugged, it wasn't the first time Merry acted this weird. That's not saying they were getting used to it, though.

As they were following him into the castle, Leon suddenly saw something up in one of the towers - a bright flash? He was confused, and didn't know if he should follow the others or go up to discover what was going wrong. Curiosity winning out, he decided on the latter.

..

'Hey, you know you could slow down a little so we make up a plan!' Oscar complained at last, having a little trouble following suit with the Mirtonaid.

'There is no time for that!' Merry snapped, blindly leading the way down a corridor where he hoped to find Vicky - and maybe one or more of the other girls. His vision wasn't clear on that one - he was focused only on the music fairy - and he wasn't sure whether this made him more relaxed or not.

Then, quite suddenly, someone yelled out in the darkness, which made them all come to a stop. 'Dragon fury!'

'This is Eowyn!' Oscar breathed, though that much was obvious. He quickly came to a decision. 'You know what, you guys go find the others, I'll go help her out.'

'Wait - no - we shouldn't be seperated!'

Too late for that. Oscar had already sprinted down to where he heard the scream was coming from.

Ryan looked around himself then. 'Speaking of which, where is Leon?'

..

'Good thinking there, Leon.'

Leon was hanging on to a rope for dear life, dangling from one side of the castle tower. He wasn't exactly sure what made him take this stupid decision - him wanting to reach the top as quickly as possible, or him wanting to show off with his climbing abilities? Well, either way he was failing, and failing miserably. The grappling hook seemed to be highly unstable, and he risked falling down any second.

He glanced down at the ground, measuring the distance. He wasn't even halfway up yet, so he probably wouldn't break something jumping down. It was foolish to think that he could climb to this tower, anyway. Just plain foolish.

He looked up again, and something caught his attention. It was someone who had her back turned to him, just on the terrace he was trying to climb. She had red hair. For one moment he thought it was Amy up there. But his sister's hair was a lighter shade of red.

As he realized the girl was Myra, he saw a big and scaly monster attacking her, and her dodging the attack only by inches. Panicked, Leon forgot all about the possibility of falling down and began climbing up again, holding on to anything he could find useful on the way.

..

Oscar turned a corner, and a gasp escaped from his mouth as he quickly raised his axe to meet the thrust.

The monster snarled at him, showing large teeth. Oscar tried to free the axe, but he wasn't much successful. He saw Eowyn over to the side, facing off another monster, and cried out. 'Wyn, I might need your help here!'

But Eowyn didn't seem to be listening to him. Instead, she snarled at the manster. 'You are not gonna get away with that, you _witch_!'

'Huh?' Oscar finally managed to free the axe and with an upward swung, hit the monster on the chin. 'Eowyn, what the hell are you talking about? That's a m...'

The one he had been fighting backhanded him into a wall, and he fell down with a grunt, out for a second. It was then that Eowyn's head snapped to him. 'Oscar!'

She was distracted by the monster she was fighting, and whirled around to hit it in the face with a fireball. The monster stumbled back and then burst into millions of little pieces. Eowyn started to cough, then turned back to her friend.

The other monster was now leaning on Oscar, ready for the last blow. Suddenly, Eowyn jumped up from behind it and onto its shoulder, fully forgetting about magic. After a brief struggle, she managed to snap the monster's neck.

She straightened her hair as the other monster burst into pieces, too. 'God, I missed doing that.'

She looked down at Oscar to see that he had come to, and looking at her with a raised eyebrow. 'You happened to lose your powers?'

Eowyn smirked and shrugged. She held her hand to help him up, and when he was, said, 'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'For being there. I wasn't able to pull out of it. There really seemed to be...' Eowyn frowned, then, and looked around. 'Wait a minute, there really _were_ witches. If they were really monsters, then what made me see them?'

..

Vicky, Heat and Ellie were all on the ground, not speaking much. Heat and Ellie seemed to be highly emberrassed while Vicky looked like she was searching for the right words.

At last she began speaking. 'Guys, really... Your choices really don't bother me. And I pretty much doubt the other girls would be bothered.'

'Well, maybe you guys don't. But I, for one, seriously doubt our parents would be okay with it.' Heat said bitterly.

'What the... Why would you think like that?' Vicky asked, baffled. 'Your happiness comes first, you know that.'

'Yeah, I've been trying to tell her that... for the past year.' Ellie mumbled.

'Well, that's wishful talk. I just saw the two bickering...' Heat came to a halt as she realized the meaningfullness in these words.

''Just'? As in, a minute ago 'just'?'

Heat's eyes widened in that second, and fixated on a point behind Vicky. 'Oh no, they are back!'

Vicky turned just in time to see a huge monster walk past her, headed directly at Heat. She jumped to her feet, wondering vaguely how on earth could Heat saw the thing as either aunt Flora or aunt Tecna. 'Heat, that's just a monster!'

Hearing her voice, the monster turned and' letting out a snarl, slashed at her. Vicky let out a gasp and shut her eyes tight, not having found the time to transform, and braced herself for the impact as the other girls screamed.

None came, though. Instead, a sword blocked the monster's paw before it could even stratch her.

Vicky then managed to open her eyes and looked at her rescuer. Merry rescued his blade from the monster's grab and pushed it back. 'You don't want to be doing that.'

They began to fight as Vicky slid to the ground, this much of excitement being a bit too much for her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ryan disappearing into a side corridor, but she didn't have the voice or strength in her to tell him to stop.

At last, Merry managed to stab the monster and straightened up. He looked over to Heat and Ellie, who seemed to be okay if not shaken, and turned his gaze to Vicky. He hesitated for a second, then came over to her and knelt in front of her, looking directly into her eyes. 'Are you okay? Are you hurt?'

She looked at him for one long second, and nodded a bit automatically. Words tumbled out of her mouth. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.' He extended his hand to her to pull her up.

At that time, someone small and glittery zoomed into the hall. 'Girls! I was looking for you!' Zola piped in. When everyone looked questioningly at her, she explained. 'I felt the presence of a monster in the school and searched for it. We don't pronounce its exact name amongst pixies,**(2)** but it feeds off on your deepest fears and grows stronger. It can do illusions - disguise itself as the person you fear or show the things that you fear most to happen... In the peak of its power, well... it either kills you or you go insane from the fear.'** (3)**

'That has been the monster we've been seeing?' Ellie asked, her brows furrowed. 'Do you think... what about the others?'

This took a minute to sunk in. Then Merry wheeled to the girls, his eyes round with terror. 'Where is Myra?'

..

Myra had fallen on the ground, and was trying to protect herself by a pearly white energy shield as attack after attack hit on it, threatening to break it. She had lost control of the situation, both physically and mentally. She couldn't determine where the attacks were coming from, and whether she wanted to counter them. She was, all in all, on the edge of losing it completely.

'You and your petty emotions.' Her father tut tutted, and from the way his voice was coming to her, she could tell that he was coming closer. 'You were not made to feel any emotions, remember? Your only goal is to kill. Kill or be killed, that's the whole point of this world.'

'No, there is more.' Myra countered, and even when her voice was shaky, she was determined to speak. 'There isn't just hate and war in this world! There is...' She stopped there for a second as her vision was once again dominated by a face that wasn't her brother's or any of her other fairy friends'. 'There is love,' she finished, whispering the last word, at last understanding and accepting the feeling that has been stirring inside her.

'It is not there for you to feel,' Myra held her breath. He was now right in front of her. 'You have lost your way, my daughter. And pain is the only way through which I can teach you - once again.'

..

Leon huffed as he slung his arm over the wall of the terrace, out of breath. This was harder than he thought. 'Stupid complication,' **(4)** he murmured under his breath, and glanced at the terrace.

What he saw almost made his heart stop.

The monster he had seen earlier was now leaning over Myra, his claw reaching out for the last strike. Myra didn't do anything in return - _why the hell wasn't she doing anything?_ - and the shield she had put up flickered and disappeared a second later.

'No!'

..

When she heard the cry, Myra dared to look up and over to the side.

Something very bright, like a ray of sunshine, dashed past her and everything was made so clear in an instant. She saw someone pushing her father back and away from her, and the king's face twisting in anger.

Even when all she could see was the back of his suit, Myra knew that her rescuer had the same face that had been haunting her gaze for a while.

Leon began fighting with her father using his spear to great effect. Balancing and straightening herself on her hands, however, Myra knew it was a losing battle. No one could stand for far too long against the king of Mirton.

And her predict was just right on. His father made Leon drop his spear, and put his hand on the scabbard. In any second he would take out the sword and claim the life of...

She jumped to her feet. 'No, don't hurt him!'

It striked her as a bit weird that her father couldn't see it before it came. He was blasted away from Leon with the full force of the attack, and burst into a million pieces. Myra's eyes widened when she saw that. What had she done?

She was only half aware that Leon had got back up on his feet and ran over to her. He looked at her shocked expression briefly, and hold her arms. 'Hey, are you okay?'

The Mirtonaid turned her head slowly to look at him, and then, without a warning, she fainted.

..

Amy was still looking at the crown as if transfixed to it, not knowing what to say. Stella was looking expectantly at her.

Then, at last, she murmured. 'Mom, I'm not taking it.'

Stella was clearly appalled. 'What? Why not?'

'Well, because I don't think I'm up for the challange... yet.' The Solarian princess said, her head hanging low. 'I'm just a little fairy princess in training who doesn't know a thing about ruling and who is not even decisive and strong enough in a relationship.'

'I don't agree.' Amy looked up, surprised, to find Ryan smiling down at her. She looked to her mom, than, but she wasn't there anymore. Instead, Ryan sat down next to her and take her hands into his.

'When I look at you, all I see is a bright and very kind girl who stands brave and proud in anything she does in her life. I see a sunbeam... that enlightens me through the path I choose.'

Amy was really touched by these beautiful words, and she smiled through her tears. 'Ryan, I'm...'

'Ssh...' Ryan leaned in then and kissed her softly on the lips.

..

Myra woke up to a searing pain in her head. She groaned and put a hand to her head as she tried to get up. Someone gently pushed her down.

'Easy there. You gave me quite the fright there when you fainted like that.'

She opened her eyes to gaze into a pair of bright brown eyes. She tried to smile at him, but cut short when the pain doubled.

'Ow! That hurts!'

'Maybe we should get you a pain killer, or... something to drink... I can go down and fetch something up for you.'

'No! Don't leave!' Seeing the confused look on his face, Myra blushed quickly. 'Please... It will go away in a minute. It's always like this when I use that much... Well,' she blushed further. 'When I saw he was about to hurt you...'

'He?' Leon raised an eyebrow. 'Myra... you did realize that was a _monster_, right?'

'Huh?' The Mirtonaid looked quizzically at him, not sure what he meant. 'No, that wasn't a monster, that was...' She stopped short as she didn't want to admit that it was her father. Many questions would follow, many questions that would demand a hard answer. 'I really feel better now. Me and the girls went to search something... How come you end up here?'

Leon probably came to the conclusion that she was a little confused after battling a monster on her own. 'Well, actually Vicky called us here, telling us there was an emergency. So... If you do feel alright... Do you mind we go and look for them?' He smiled sheepishly. 'I do worry about Amy.'

'Not at all.' Myra smiled in relief, greatful that they were through the uneasy part of the conversation. Leon helped her up, and she swayed on the spot, still feeling a little dizzy.

'Here, let me help you.' Leon said and put his hand around her waist to support her.

At that time, the door to the terrace was opened wide and Merry came through, stopping short when he saw the two of them.

Leon and Myra also stopped dead in their tracks. Leon knew that he should probably let Myra go, but he couldn't do that, not when she was so fragile.

Let the stupid older brother go crazy.

Merry looked between the two, trying to choose the right words. 'What are you doing here?' he asked to noone in particular, because he didn't want to argue with the Solarian in front of his sister.

Leon answered the question. 'When we were outside I saw some kind of monster attacking her.'

Myra nodded in support. 'He helped me to defeat f... the monster.'

Merry looked skeptically at her. 'The other girls were attacked by a... Actually, there seems to be more than one monster, but Zola got the answer. It feeds on the fears of people.' he said, stressing the word fear. Myra chanced a sneak glance up at him. 'I'm beginning to guess that when the fear increases, so does the monster. In numbers.'

'Is Amy okay? The others?'

'They're fine. A bit shaken, but okay.'

He walked to them, and put his hand on Myra's shoulder. 'Thank you. I can take her from here.'

Myra glanced quickly at Leon, and then let Merry lead her downstairs. Leon seemed to be a little confused by her look and disheveled that the older Mirtonaid sibling was here, but followed them anyway.

..

Around midnight. In the girls' suit.

Ellie raised an eyebrow. 'Nah, is_ that_ what they call scary?'

The gang had decided that nothing could possibly scare them more after the night they had just been through, and ended up watching one of the horror films Heat had found on the rww. As it was Saturday tomorrow, they also decided to crash in late.

'Would be cooler if there were vampires, or werewolves,' Eowyn said thoguhtfully, taking a handful of popcorns.

'Yeah, so tell us, Wynn,' Vicky said in a teasing voice, turning in her armchair to face her friend. 'Do you think the _boy_ you met today was a vampire? You know, the one you invited to the lake?'

The girls all started laughing. 'He's just a little pale,' Eowyn protested.

'But it would be cool, wouldn't it?'

There was more laughter, at least until someone asked in a timid voice. 'Um... What is a vampire - or a werewolf?'

**..  
**

**(1) The curfew starts at 12 a.m., mainly because it's Friday that day.**

**(2) Which also means that I couldn't come up with a good enough name for a monster xD**

**(3) Which means Ryan and Amy were both afraid that they weren't good for each other, with Amy also being a little terrified of the possibility of having to rule Solaria one day.**

**(4) He has a minor heart disease due to a complication during his birth.  
**

**I know the chapter is a little fast and awkward, but please review!**


	8. A Rose By Any Other Name, Part 1

**Okay, so I didn't reread this chapter as I usually do, and I really don't have time to do so, so... I still hope you will enjoy it :/ Please R&R, I do accept flames. And uh, yeah, the name of the part is taken from Romeo&Juliet ^^;  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, I just own the new characters and new places.**

..

'Girls, come on! The guys will be here in a short while!'

When nothing but the sounds of total mayhem came from the other girls' room, Amy sighed and put a hand to her waist. It was quite unusual for her to get ready in such a short notice, but this was the day she had been waiting for. It is the Day of Roses, their first holiday during the semester, and there was a huge party in Solaria for celebration. She wanted to go back home so badly that she just couldn't wait.

Ellie came out of her room, then, carrying a small bag out onto the couch in the living room, where most of their luggage is waiting. She smiled when she saw Amy.

'Wow, girl, that has to be a record.'

'Is Heat ready? Gosh, this is taking so long! Maybe we should call the guys and tell him to come later...'

'Amy, chill out. We miss our families too, y'know.' Ellie said in a serious voice. 'I'm sure the others will come out in a second. There is nothing to...'

Suddenly, there was a crash and a quick yelp from Myra and Eowyn's room. Amy sighed and slammed her hand to her forehead as Ellie started laughing.

..

Myra was standing in front of the mirror in their room, holding a white and yellow sundress up in front of her. 'What do you think?' she asked to Eowyn, who was watching her with a quite amused expression.

'It looks pretty,' Eowyn admitted with a nod. 'But seriously, your usual clothes look just as good on you.'

'But they are so plain,' Myra whined, crumpling her face. 'I mean, we're going to meet your parents, all of them, and first impression is always important.'

'Yeah, but you don't...' Eowyn thought about Stella for a moment, then added. 'usually make your first impression by clothes. What's the big deal, anyway? You always...'

'Look plain?' The Mirtonaid sounded hurt. The blond fairy quickly corrected her. 'No. You just... wear plain, and plain suits you, so this is not bad. And you really weren't worried about that before, why'd...'

Suddenly, Eowyn seemed to realize something and her eyes widened. Then she began to smile. 'Oh. Oh! Now I get it! You're falling for Leon!'

'Huh?' Myra immediately began panicking when Eowyn said this, not a good strategy for hiding something. 'What gives you that... No, I'm not!'

'Hey, don't lie to me, I'm your roommate.' Eowyn teased, giggling when the redhead blushed furiously. 'Why didn't I see that before? You two were especially close, talking to each other all the time when we were down by the lake!'

'We were not! And look who's speaking of being close to someone, you wouldn't have noticed even if there was something, you had eyes only for Artemis.'

It was now Eowyn's turn to blush. 'O - kay, I'm not denying that. But I'm not gonna take that rubbish about you not falling for Leon.'

'Maybe I... enjoy his company a little.' Myra murmured, and Eowyn punched the air in victory as she thought about the moment she faced her father and understood her feelings. Just because she understood them, though, she wasn't about to admit them to anyone. 'Anyway... It's not like he'd see me that way.' She threw the dress on her bed.

'Why not? I mean okay, sometimes Leon can be a jerk, but he has feelings, too, y'know.'

Myra sighed, and, giving up, went over to her bed. 'I think Amy's gonna turn nuts if we don't go out soon.' She zipped her bag. 'Let's get out, shall we?'

Eowyn looked at her roommate's hair for a second. 'Let me just try something first. I... kind of wonder how it will suit you.'

Myra looked at her curiously.

..

About twenty minutes later. In front of the Alfea gates.

A huge aircraft was hovering a few meters in the air. In front of it, four guys were waiting quite impatiently. Leon was on the phone.

'Yeah, I know, mom. We'll take off in a minute, all right? Oh? Okay okay, I'm putting Ryan on line.'

He held his hand on the phone and gave it to Ryan as he whispered. 'Now it's your turn.'

As Ryan began talking to Layla on the phone, Oscar looked at Meriad, who seemed to be kind of put down.

'Dude, you okay?'

Meriad hunched his shoulders a little, a pose which Oscar took as defensive. 'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?'

'You seem to be sort of... I don't know. Like you wish to be somewhere else.'

'What? 'Course not.' Meriad exclaimed, taken aback. 'It's just that... I kind of feel left out, I think.'

'What? Why would you think that?' Oscar asked, baffled. 'Did we, uh... do anything that would make you feel that way?' He glanced at Leon, who was guarding the entrance to the castle with an exasperated look on her face. 'Okay, that's Leon, isn't it? He had been acting weird around you forever.'

'No, it's not him. Or any of you guys for that matter. All I'm saying is... You and your family have a long history, and we just get to know each other... And we're gonna meet your parents for the first time - not to mention in a kingdom...'

'Oh. That's all you worry about.' Oscar said off-handedly. Merry looked at him weirdly. 'Dude, if you want to take lessons on being proper, you can go to Ryan, he knows a lot about it.'

'No, that's not it. I don't know... well, I don't know if your parents will like us. It wouldn't be like what it was for you guys, they knew you since you were babies...'

'Did you know,' Oscar began, his voice more serious. 'that I was adopted?'

'Oh,' Merry mumbled, taken aback and a little embarrassed. 'No, I obviously didn't.'

'Ah, don't worry, it's not like I really care anymore. Thing is... When dad brought me home, neither mom, nor others treated me differently from their own children. Heat didn't even learn I was her step brother until she was eleven. So don't sweat it. You and Myra will feel no estrangement.'

Merry smiled, a bit relieved. 'Thanks.'

'Don't mention it.'

'Steady yourselves, the ladies are coming.' Leon said at the time, and they all turned to the gates.

The girls were coming out in pairs, all chatting excitedly,and all looking quite beautiful. As the theme was roses, they had all dressed up in flowery dresses. When they saw the boys, they smiled and walked up to them.

The last two to come were Myra and Eowyn. Eowyn told something to her roommate, and she giggled. She looked a little different than what she usually seemed to be. She wore a dark pink, tunic like dress with white, distinct flowery patterns on it and pale pink tights underneath, which she borrowed from Eowyn. On her feet were dark pink, knee length boots. Her dark red hair was pulled into two ponytails on the sides of her head, and had become curly.

When he saw her, Leon's eyes widened a little. '_Don't stare, I have to stop staring, it's impolite..._'

When she greeted everyone, Myra turned to him, and gave a shy smile. Shyness seemed to suit the girl. It wasn't a downside to her.

He had to stop thinking like that.

'Hi, Leon,' she stammered, blushing a little. Neither of them noticed Eowyn silently giggling behind her hand. 'Hey, Myra,' the blond specialist mumbled, looking anywhere but at the Mirtonaid.

'Let's get going, shall we?' Ryan said, finally ending the call. 'It will take us a little long to reach Solaria and seriously, I don't think our parents could get more freaked out.'

'So who'll be flying?' Ellie asked in a cheerful voice, keeping the conversation light.

'Well, Oscar here is our best flyer so he'll be our pilot. And Merry is gonna be second in command. Now c'mon, let's go!'

..

'Ugh! Did I tell you just how-_darn_-much I hate that fairy?'

Willow raised an eyebrow, not impressed in the slightest. 'Yeah, I think I got it about the gazillionth time you said it.'

Dilan scowled at her. 'The king prohibited me from setting a foot in Mirton. He says that I fail him - I'm not even allowed to see my own mother because of that! Curses to that _brat_ of a daughter who just had to run away!'

'Well, wouldn't you?' asked Will, looking at her fingernails. 'Your planet isn't known by its great acceptance to strangers - or its peaceful methods.'

'Don't tell me you feel sorry for the pixie?' the blank eyed witch asked incredulously.

'No, I just understand the feeling. I wouldn't, in a million years, let anyone control my life as such. She's a weakling.'

'You got that one right,' Dilan said, crossing her arms. 'Someone as weak as her doesn't... Oh?' From somewhere nearby, a beeping sound is heard. Dilan raised her eyebrows in surprise, rummaged in her backpack a little, and then took out her cellphone.

'What the hell? You know perfectly well you shouldn't call me unless... Oh. Is that so?' A sudden brightness came over to Dilan's eyes, which seemed to be a little weird. 'That's great! Yeah, yeah, good on you, whatever. I may speak with you later.'

She ended the call and stared for a second in front of her. 'Ha!' she snorted, catching Willow by surprise. 'Ha ha ha!' The time witch doubled in laughter, which caused Will to look at her more weirdly.

'What the hell is your problem?'

'Oh, that's perfect.' Dilan continued giggling, taking another phone out and dialing a number on it. 'I might _still_ be able to go home after all.'

..

In the spaceship.

'Okay guys,' Oscar said, pushing some buttons on an upper board. 'We have roughly an hour to Solaria, but it's gonna get tougher from now on. We are gonna encounter an asteroid field, and...'

'You know, Oscar, I can just make them flew past with a wave of my hand.' Amy said, raising her eyebrow.

Oscar flexed his hand over the power booster, ready and eager to gain more speed. '_Please_, Lady Amandela, don't insult my flying skills. I can totally handle it.'

Amy rolled her eyes and went to the back of the ship, sitting down.

Vicky looked over at Meriad, curious. Something about him pulled her to the Mirtonaid, but she doesn't know what that was. Maybe it was that he and his sister had a certain mistery around them, or that he was so... well, he was good looking, to say the least.

She just wanted to know more about him.

So she found herself sitting next to him seconds later.

'So... second in command.' she said casually. Merry jumped a little as he turned to her.

'Oh. I didn't notice you there.'

'Yeah, I guess so.' The music fairy smiled at him. 'Where did you learn to fly so good?'

'Well, I'm kind of interested in the subject, actually. The whole aerodynamics and...' He noticed she was looking kind of spacey, and stopped immediately. 'Sorry. Guess you're not a person to enjoy these stuff.'

'Your irises, they are...' Vicky tried to find a good enough word. 'They are shaped different. I never noticed that before...'

'It is not very noticable until you come closer.' Merry said, as casual as she was when she started the conversation. To explain it further, he added. 'They are shaped like triangles.'

'Uh-huh,' Vicky said, still a little dazed. 'Why?'

'Well, there are benefits. I...' Merry hesitated for a second. 'I'd rather you not tell this to anyone else for now. I can see the future... to an extent.'

This took a moment for Vicky to digest. 'Oh. Well... Wow.' she managed out at last. 'Since...'

'Since birth. _Heritage_.' Merry had said the last word with almost disgust. Vicky was even more intrigued.

'So... when you arrived to Alfea from Mirton... I mean, what happened?' She added quickly. 'If you don't mind telling.'

The Mirtonaid's hands tightened a little on the controls, and Vicky flinched on the inside. 'How much do you know about the history of Mirton?'

'Not much.' She admitted shyly.

'It is a warrior nation,' Merry began explaining. 'And not just any warrior nation, very strong, very resiliant... Resiliant even to emotions.'

When Vicky said nothing more, he continued. 'Say there is... some power. Greater than anything you ever know, so great that it could take down an army with no problem at all. And the king would do anything in his power to acquire it.'

'Wait, do you mean...' Vicky took half a glance back, to where the girls were sitting. 'Myra?'

Merry said nothing, but she knew her guess was dead on. 'That's why you helped her escape. That's why you were being followed.'

'Right.' Meriad whispered seriously, marking the end of their conversation.

At that time, something hit the spaceship with the force of a truck. As they all tried to gather round, Amy sighed her protest. 'Oscar!'

'It's not me - we haven't even entered the asteroid field yet!' Oscar said, cold sweat dropping down his forehead. 'We were hit!'

Leon got to his feet immediately. 'What do you mean we were hit?'

'There is a large war ship outside,' Oscar said, panic evident in his voice.

'Wait - don't we have counter-measurements?' Merry asked, helping his friend to keep the spaceship in course.

'Well... There was only one, a huge antenna which sends a distracting signal,' Oscar said, glancing at him. 'That was where we got hit. This is meant to be a cruise ship, you know.'

At that time Myra came forward, a look of shock plastered on her face. 'Merry...'

Her brother turned to look at where she was staring, and he froze, his eyes wide.

'Guys?' Eowyn asked, coming forward herself. 'What's wrong?'

Their attacker was hovering right in front of them, a huge, heavily armed space ship in comparison to their small cruise, and a large symbol was painted to the length of metal right above the sensory windows.

Heat had done a quick match up for the symbol. 'The royal crest of the Mirtonaid dynasty.' She announced the results in awe. 'Why in the heck are they attacking us?'

'Well, why they attack doesn't really matter,' Vicky said fiercely, and Meriad was glad she didn't let anything slip. 'If the ship doesn't have any protection, we can do something. A force field, perhaps? C'mon, girls!'

The fairies all agreed, and they turned to their fairy forms. 'Okay, here is the plan.' Eowyn began as one of the best strategists in the group. 'Heat, put up an electronic shield around the full length of the ship, covering everywhere. Myra, if you can help her to strengthen her shield. Vicky and I will be the main offense. Vicky, just tune up something to make their brains go fuzzy, something like that antenna could do. And you two...' she added, now rounding on Oscar and Meriad. 'Head straight for the asteroid field. That's where our Amy will begin her show, and Solaria should not be too far after that.'

Everyone took their position after that. Vicky concentrated hard on making a irritating enough sound. It seemed to have worked, because a second later the ship turned and glided aside silently. That troubled the young music fairy. Why on heavens couldn't she hear anything from the ship? Normally, even the slightest sound, a creak,a groan, anything could be carried by a gust of wind. It was as if there was a huge, empty space in place of the shift.

Something serious was going on there. She began thinking that they might need a little help.

So without anyone noticing her, she quickly slid to the back of the ship. Even when she had doubts about the electrostatical waves that would make her voice reach her mother, she had to do something.

'Okay, Eowyn, we will have only one chance for you to use your dragon fire, because you can't stay outside for too long.' Merry said. 'Try to hit the main controls...'

'No problem,' Eowyn said confidently, tying the straps that will hold her in place when she went out.

'_Yes_ problem, listen to me!' Merry said urgently, and Eowyn made a face. 'This ship is not any ordinary spaceship you ever encountered. Typically, the power supply in a spaceship - especially in a war ship - is up in front, where it could be easily protected. In Mirtonaid war ships it is in the tail area - but it is more heavily guarded. As I said before, you will have just one shot - so you should make it a really powerful one.'

'I can help her boost up her energy.'

The Mirtonaid looked at her sister for a long second. 'Myra, are you sure about that?'

'Well, _duh_! If she has to make it more powerful than ever... And I think we owe that.' She said, her head hanging low. 'It is our people attacking us right now. This is the least I could do.'

'You are also gonna help with the shield,' Ellie said kindly, feeling a little bad herself because there was nothing she could do herself at the moment. 'You shouldn't go too hard on yourself.'

Myra smiled at her friend sincerely. 'No, seriously, just a little lend power won't do anything to me.'

'Okay, I'm ready.' Eowyn said to Oscar, putting on a helmet. Then she looked at Merry. 'I'll remember what you said.'

The doors to the outer space cabin were closed and Eowyn was shot upwards, out of the spaceship.

It was an awkward feeling, yet it was fantastic all the same, gazing at the black infinity of space, goggling at the planets and stellars as they passed by. She saw that their attackers noticed her, and saw the huge laser gun that turned slowly to target her.

Adrenaline shot through her, burning her moaned in pain, that was a little too much. She just barely managed to whine out her attack before the laser gun fired. 'Eye of the Dragon!'

A spiral vawe of flames left her and engulfed the aft of the attacker ship. She smiled briefly as she saw the laser gun getting disabled, and then she saw no more.

..

'Hurry, we have to take her down!'

The outer space cabin comes hissing down, just as Heat completed the energy shield around the ship. Both her and Myra looked out of breath, but the Mirtonaid also looked a lot worried.

The blond fairy slid out of the cabin, out cold, right into Leon's arms.

Everyone but Vicky, Oscar and Meriad gathered around them.

'Is she alright?' Myra asked panicking.

'She will be,' Leon said, pushing a fringe out of Eowyn's face. 'I think all she needs is rest.'

'I'll take care of her, you guys carry on with your tasks.' Ellie said, kneeling beside her friend as Leon lowered Eowyn gently to the ground. The fairy of nature took some strange looking plants out from her backpack.

'We're now entering the asteroid field.' Oscar announced, sounding kind of relieved. 'Amy, you better get ready!'

Vicky came from behind, and was shocked to see how much she missed. 'What happened?' she asked, kneeling beside Ellie, who had begun crumbling the plants and mixing them up in a tiny bottle of hot water.

'Wynn seemed to have lost a lot of energy with that one blast.' Ellie explained in a soft voice. 'My mixture of herbs would hopefully be good enough for her to gather her strength, though.'

'You actually learnt to do a healing potion with herbs?' Vicky asked in awe. 'When?'

'It's actually more like relaxation than healing.' Ellie said, blushing a little. 'Mom told me all about these herbs in our garden when I was little, and I've been carrying some of them with me ever since.'

'Wow, Ellie, that sure is amazing!' Vicky said eagerly, and the flower fairy beamed at her.

At that time, cheerful yells coming from the very front of the ship distracted them, and they glanced to that way as Ryan yelled, 'Excellent job, Amy!'

The continuing attack of asteroids had taken its toll on the war ship, which was now drifting off course in the vast black void. Though much smaller and not in any meaning armed, the cruise ship had won the battle, and was now safely on the other side of the dangerous field.

However, their troubles were yet to come to an end. Four smaller aircrafts flew out of the war ship and back towards them, circling in on close to them to form a trap.

'Uh oh,' whined Oscar.

'Now we're done for!' breathed Heat.

'Darn, I should've known that!' cursed Merry, gritting his teeth.

And then, literally out of nowhere, someone attacked the assaulting ships, pushing them back using the element of surprise. Vicky sighed in relief as Leon and Amy ran to the windows.

'Solarian space force!' Leon announced with a laugh, relieved beyond words.

'It's mom and dad!' Amy yelled jubilantly.

After the assailants were chased away, there was silence for a moment. Then the communication screen wheezed to life, showing a beautiful lady with flowing blond hair.

'Kids,' Queen Stella asked, worry evident in her face and voice. 'Are you okay? Is any one of you hurt?'

**..**

**Hope you enjoyed it! ^^**


	9. A Rose By Any Other Name, Part 2

**Helloooo, folks! Been long since we last saw each other xD Sorry for me being a slow writer :/ But here we go with the next chapter of Neowinx *v* See, I make up for my laziness, the chapter is a little too long. For this chapter, you will need a song. Just go on you know which site, search for 'Love will find a way', and when it says in the story (Love will find a way - Lion King), press the play button and tell me if you like it! Haha xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx club or any of its original characters. They belong to Ignio Straffi. However, I own the new plot and all of the new characters.**

**...**

Vicky looked at Myra boredly, who was pacing around and around. 'Will you please calm down a little? You're making me dizzy.'

'Will she be okay?' The redhead asked, quivering all over. 'God, it's all my fault...'

'Don't start with that again, what could you possibly have done to lead into something like this?' Ellie asked in a kind voice.

'Lend her too much energy... Basically causing an overload.'

'How does that work, exactly?' Heat asked, a hint of curiosity in her voice. 'I mean, shouldn't more energy mean more... success?'

'You see, too much energy is dangerous for anybody. Your system is just not built to handle more than it could take. An ounce more is not a big problem. However...'

'Oh, I got it. So it would be just like your insides going boom.' Amy said, which didn't do much to cheer Myra up.

'This is not a matter of joke, Amy. I could've killed her.' The Mirtonaid sighed and put a hand through her face. 'I shouldn't have panicked.'

'Well, no use to worry about spilled potion, as Professor Palladium always says,' a voice said from the doorway, and all their heads turned there instantly. Myra saw that there was a woman with quite a nice and honest face and long, flame red hair. She looked beautiful - and somehow, powerful.

'Hi, auntie Bloom,' Amy said beaming, getting up to give her a hug. Bloom giggled and hugged all the girls, then turned to Myra, who immediately blushed and bowed in salutation. 'Greetings, your majesty.'

The queen of Sparks walked over to her and held her chin so that she could look up at her. 'Now, none of that, dear. No friend of our children should act like that in front of us.' She smiled sincerely.

'I was worried about Eowyn...' The Mirtonaid began.

'More like going nuts about it,' Heat mumbled.

'She's doing pretty well,' Bloom said kindly. 'Actually, Tecna thinks she will wake up soon. She keeps mumbling in her sleep... Something about art... She wasn't much interested in that area before.' She hesitated and gaped at the girls as they began snickering behind her hands. 'What?'

'Oh, it's nothing much,' Ellie said, getting a hold of herself. 'So does that mean that we can visit her now?'

'In a moment, yeah. Here, let me lead you to the palace's infirmary.'

...

Eowyn's face lit up when she saw her friends coming in. 'Hey, girls! It's so good to...'

She had to stop as Myra rushed over to her and gave her a tight hug. She smiled warmly at her roommate. '...see you again.'

'How do you feel?' Vicky asked, coming over to sit on Eowyn's bed and taking her hand. 'You got us pretty freaked out.'

'I'm pretty good, actually. It seems that whatever Ellie gave me worked out better than expected.' The blond fairy smiled at her Linphean friend at that. 'Auntie Flora is quite proud of you, y'know. But where are the guys?'

'They have a meeting with daddy,' Amy said, sitting on a bed across Eowyn's and crossing her legs under herself. 'We want to know why that war ship attacked us out of nowhere.'

Eowyn seemed to be thoughtful. It was Heat, however, who voiced her thoughts. 'Well, isn't it kind of obvious, girls? They were after Myra and Merry. Like they were in the very first day of school.'

Noone said anything. Vicky thought about the conversation she had with Merry on the cruise ship, and wondered if she must tell something to her friends.

'Whatever the reason, I'm pretty sure we will find out sooner or later,' she said at last, receiving startled looks from her friends. 'We'll just have to bid our time.'

...

King Brandon of Solaria pulled a hand through his face. He still seemed as handsome as he was when he was a teenager, but years had done its numbers on him, carving more lines in his face and adding a more royal look to his features. One could say that taking on a kingdom from the start was hard on him.

Especially when it came to these kind of situations.

'Do you have any idea,' he asked in a calm and calculated voice, looking at the light brown haired teen in front of him. 'why they pursued and attacked you?'

Merry thought for a moment of how best to respond. He knew for sure that they were going to encounter these kind of questions sooner or later.

He just didn't know whether they could trust them enough to get their lifes at risk.

Or maybe... trust wasn't the right word. He was worried. Seriously worried. It wasn't just coincidence that their father found them today. What he feared was coming true, and he didn't want his new friends to be a part of it.

So he tried lying.

'I have no idea, sire. It's true they were from our planet, but...'

'You were being followed on your first day at school, too, weren't you?' Leon asked, his brows furrowed, looking first at Merry and then his father. 'Maybe they were the same guys, pursuing you for the same reasons...'

'Son, if there's anything we could do...' Riven shook his head, seriously worried despite himself. 'Aside the fact that our children also get involved, we might actually be able to help you if you tell us what your problem is.'

The Mirtonaid looked at the eyes of the king of Harmony, and saw Vicky behind those eyes - both looks and soul. He almost made him want to spill everything. Almost. 'I'm really sorry that they had to get involved. If it was in my power, I wouldn't have let that happen.'

'That's not what we're trying to say,' Sky interrupted. 'We just wanted to say that neither you nor Myra need to carry the weight of this on yourselves.'

'We're here to help.' Ryan finished, gazing at his roommate seriously.

'Thank you, I know... Really,' Merry said when he got suspicious looks from his friends. 'It's true that there are some... problems with the government in Mirton, and they seek out powerful people, but I don't have an idea of why they should attack students in a cruise ship.'

'So you expect us to believe that this is an unfortunate coincidence.' Nabu was quite sure he heard the name of the young boy from somewhere, but he just couldn't place it.

'I don't know.' Merry said. He didn't like lying if he could help it. And those were some big lies he was telling right now.

Brandon thought about this for a moment, then got up from his throne. 'Alright. If there is nothing else you will share with us, I will end this meeting. For now,' he added upon seeing the look on the Mirtonaid's face. 'In fact, I'm just postponing it until we have further information. Until then, you and your sister are under the protection and hospitality of Solaria.'

Merry bowed his head. 'Thank you, sire.'

...

When they got out of the throne room, they were surprised to see the girls walking up to them.

'Eowyn, you are up!' Sky said, hugging his daughter with a huge smile. 'We feared it might take a while...'

'Oh please, dad, don't underestimate me!' Eowyn giggled. 'Amy thought we could give Myra a tour, and we decided to start from around here, so we can take Merry and the guys, too.'

At the mention of her name, everyone present turned to look at the Mirtonaid. Myra blushed immediately and looked down. It was one thing getting attention, but a completely different thing to get the attention of the royals. 'Nice to meet you.' she mumbled almost inaudibly.

The kings, Helia and Timmy greeted her with warm welcomes. 'Come on, then, let's go!' said Amy, who was a little too excited. The teens murmured in agreement and started to walk when Eowyn had an idea and stopped them.

'Maybe we can split up. Y'know, so we can cover more area.' When everyone looked at her a little weirdly, she huffed. 'Oh come on. We have to get ready for the party...'

'Which is tomorrow.' Oscar reminded her, raising an eyebrow.

'Exactly,' Eowyn said, looking at her friends one by one. 'I don't know about you guys, but we ladies need our beauty sleep. And I mean, this is a huge place to cover. Leon could lead one group while Amy...'

'It's not like you don't know here, Wynn,' Leon sighed, a little bored. 'What is the point?'

'Amy, can we talk?' the blonde fairy asked at last, growing out of patience. Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her away from the group.

'What is going on?'

'Look, you have to support me on this one. I want to make a surprise for Leon and Myra...'

'Those two? Why?'

The Sparks princess rolled her eyes with exasperation. 'Gee, Amy, he's your own brother and you didn't notice?'

Amy glanced quickly back at the group, and turned to her friend with huge eyes. 'You mean they like each other?'

'_Duh_! Or at least, I think so. But Myra is too shy to admit it, and well... you know how Leon is like. This may just work out.'

'What do you have in mind?'

'Hey, it will be my secret. Just leave Ellie and Vicky with me and keep Merry as far as possible from the ball room. And away from the forest underneath it.'

'You are frightening me,' Amy said, but there was a mischievous smile on her face.

'Just give me the chance, okay?' said Eowyn, grinning broadly. 'I do think that there's a possibility this might work.'

...

'And how come I'm stuck with you?'

'Oooh, is 'all girls, no boys' bothering you?' cooed Vicky, practically teasing Leon.

'Well, of course!' said the Solarian prince, rolling his eyes. 'Isn't there any justice in this world anymore?'

'There isn't even a word called 'justice' anymore,' Eowyn giggled. 'These days, we call it 'bribery'.'

Leon sighed. 'Seriously, Wynn, one of these times...'

'You know you can't take me,' the blonde fairy said with a smug expression. 'And not because our parents are best friends. I'm much more powerful than you are!'

'Duh! I can't use... Oh, whatever.' He looked at the group with a defeated expression. 'Where do you want to go first?'

'Why don't we ask Myra, she's the new one here,' Ellie said, smiling at her friend. 'I mean, we can start with the outer space modeling room, she loves to watch stars.'

Leon turned to the Mirtonaid, his expression softer and more relaxed. 'You do?'

'Yeah, when I can't sleep.' Then she giggled. 'Sometimes I can't sleep because I like gazing at the sky.'

'Then you will love this,' Leon said eagerly as he led them around a corner. Eowyn, Vicky and Ellie looked at each other, smirking slightly. 'It'll be like you've just fallen right into the space itself.'

'And that would be a good thing?' Myra asked, worry coating her tone. The girls all laughed at this one.

'There is nothing to worry about,' Vicky said reassuringly. 'I've been to that room gazillions of time, and I never actually fell.'

'O-kay,' the redhead said, still a bit unsure, and followed her friends.

...

'And this,' Amy continued her tour, arm-in-arm with Ryan, 'is the hangar where all of our spaceships are designed and built.'

Frankly, she had chosen the best place to be. Merry and Oscar, both freaks of aerodynamics and flying, ran to the models and ships to explore their secrets, and Heat was searching on her mini laptop for something with Zola. They were whispering together excitedly.

But the best part was not any of these.

She was sincerely glad that Eowyn also gave her the chance to be alone with Ryan. She couldn't be relaxed in front of her parents, and Leon was forcefully dominating their time in school. So she was scraping at what little time they had.

When she turned her head to Ryan, she could say that he was thinking along the same lines. He turned to smile at her.

'That's just the Amy I love, brave and smart.'

Amy giggled as she playfully hit him on the shoulder. 'What, so I can't have my dumb moments?'

'Well, you're cute whichever mode you are in,' Ryan said with a content sigh and kissed her on the side of her forehead.

'So what do you think about them?' she asked, bringing out her other arm to hug him tightly.

'Leon and Myra?' Ryan thought about it for a minute. 'Well, to put it frankly, I don't know. Even if he feels something for her, Leon is quite good in hiding it. But they could make a good couple, I guess.' He looked over at Meriad, then, and sighed. 'I don't know how Merry will react to that, though.'

Amy frowned slightly, confused. 'Why?'

'Oh. I forgot, you didn't know.' He hesitated for a moment. 'Well... Leon and Merry are not exactly the best pals ever since they argued on the ship after the start-of-year party.'

'They argued?' Amy asked, now thoroughly baffled. 'Over what?'

'Well, I don't know about the details. It feels like they made a bet or something. Daring the other to do something really stupid.'

...

'Um... I-I'm not sure this is such a good idea.'

'No, that's a great idea.'

'But...'

'Don't you trust me?'

A moment of silence passed. Then someone sighed. 'Yes, alright. I'll do it.'

Myra heaved a deep breath and tried very hard not to open her eyes. 'Why aren't you girls coming?' she asked, turning to the direction her friends were standing.

'We've seen here a lot of time,' Vicky explained. 'No offense, Myra, but I don't like seeing the same scenery over and over again.'

'No offense taken,' Myra smiled.'We'll see you guys in a bit, then.'

She felt the warm hand of someone grabbing hers and felt an instant shiver going through her whole body. She didn't need her eyes to see who this one was.

'Let's go.' Leon said, giving her a gentle tug as he opened the door.

...

'Okay... You can open your eyes now.'

Myra did as she was told, and gasped immediately. They were standing in a dark room, though she would never have known this was a room if she wasn't told so before. Everywhere she look, she could only see the darkness. Well, except for the light coming from the huge galaxy model in front of her.

'Wow,' she whispered, not even blinking, as if afraid that the scene will disappear if she did so. She reached for the model, but Leon put his hand onto hers, and she felt the shiver once again.

'Give me the name of a planet.'

'What?'

'Come on, just do it.'

Without thinking, she said the first name that came to her mind. 'Mirton.'

Leon lowered their hands to touch one of the spheres, and repeated the word. Instantly, the model began zooming around them, and it took a while before the model took shape again. Myra's mouth fell open.

They were standing on the planes of Mirton. The moor looked quite beautiful and peaceful, and she could see the palace from here. It was surrounded by dark, ominous looking clouds.

Instinctively, her arms wrapped around her body. Surprised that she suddenly pulled her hand back, Leon looked over at her to see tears gliding down her cheeks.

'What is wrong?' he asked quickly. 'Oh... I'm sorry, you must've missed your home...'

'Not at all,' she mumbled as she wiped her tears on the back of her hand. 'Um... we could visit another place, this model is fantastic - Sparks, maybe?'

'Whatever you wish,' he smiled and spoke the name again. Myra was glad he didn't hold her hand this time before plunging it into the sphere. The scenery ended up on a much more beautiful forest with a huge castle ahead. Even the nature and the animals seemed more lively on this planet.

'So that's where Eowyn grow up? The center of the magical universe?' she asked in awe.

'You bet.' the boy said. 'You should see it one day, it's a great place to be.'

'It is as real enough here.'

'You have no idea.' He looked up at her. 'So what do you say? Do you want to visit another realm or should we head back?'

'I don't think we should keep the girls waiting for too long. Let's go.'

...

'Hungry as usual?' Leon asked Eowyn, a mischievous smile on his face as he looked at his friend.

Eowyn stuck out her tongue at him. 'Hey, I just came out of coma, give me a break!' She continued to munch on her cheeseburger. 'And, in any case, we thought you would take longer.'

'Why - we didn't want to keep you waiting.'

'Shame on you.' Vicky whispered, and she and Ellie giggled. Leon was trying to understand why Myra had suddenly gone red in the face.

'Uh...' he thought for a minute, then decided to drop that subject. 'So where would you guys want to go next?'

'You know what, I actually feel a little tired. Why don't you guys continue?' Vicky said getting up. 'I think I'll just crash down early.'

'Mom wanted my help down in the garden,' Ellie said. 'Seems that some newly brought plants have adjustment problems to the environment.'

'I'll come with you guys for a while, but then I'll have to go to the library.' Eowyn said, thinking that it would be much of a give off if they all split.

The three thus bid farewell to Vicky and Ellie and started making their way to the direction of the library. The two glanced at each other once, and then began following the group secretly.

...

'So how was the test ride?' Heat asked as Oscar and Merry got down from seperate simulation cabs.

'It was, well... _awesome_!' Merry exclaimed, a huge grin on his face. 'Well over thirty programs that you can go over in fifteen minutes - without even breaking a sweat!'

'Yeah, that wasn't the best part!' Oscar said excitedly, taking off his helmet. 'The agility of this babe... Did you notice just how easily it escaped all the meteorids?'

'If you are finished with the geek, maybe you would like to visit some other places,' Amy interrupted, smiling widely herself. 'For example, I know somewhere where you can actually design your own spaceship - with all the extra controls and craziness you can imagine - and create!'

Before she even finished her words, Merry and Oscar was out of the place. Heat sighed as she looked at her remaining friends.

'This is gonna be a long day.'

...

Having quietly walked away, Myra suddenly found herself in a huge ball room, which seems that it can hold at least two thousand people at one time. The most enchanting thing was, however, that it was made out of only glass, so one could see both the magical looking forest below, and the bright sea of stars above. It felt like there could never be a more magical place than that.

'Beautiful, isn't it?'

She turned her back and was taken aback when she saw Leon approaching her.

'I wouldn't have called it beautiful,' she mused, heaving a deep sigh. 'More like enchanting, enthralling... Anything greater than just beautiful.'

Leon smiled. He should've noticed that. Normal adjectives just don't seem to be enough for her. 'Well, if you want to see other parts of the palace, too, let me tell you this. You will have plenty of time tomorrow to enjoy the view.' When she looked at him questioningly, he explained. 'The ball for the Day of Roses will be held here tomorrow night.'

'Oh.' The Mirtonaid said quietly, her face falling a little. The Solarian was taken aback.

'Okay, that wasn't quite the reaction I was looking for.'

'No no, it's just that... I'm really not good at dancing.'

'What - come on, you were doing good in the start of the semester dance.'

'It was just one dance,' she reminded him. 'And you were leading quite well. Ever since, I fail every dance and gym class.'She smiled bitterly as she remembered her last class. 'I'm a hopeless case at that.'

'No, I don't think you are,' Leon said, smiling encouragingly at her. 'But if you're so worried, we can practice a little. No friend of mine is gonna sit down during the party tomorrow.'

'Right here? But we don't have music...'

_(Love Will Find a Way - Lion King)_

As soon as she said this, a slow and beautiful melody began to be heard in the ball room. It was as if the trees themselves were singing out to them. Leon put his hand forward for her to take.

'Would you honor me with this dance?'

...

Outside the ball room, somewhere which cannot be seen from either Myra or Leon, Vicky, Ellie and Eowyn stood hiding, watching the scene with satisfied smiles.

'That was an excellent trick, Ellie, giving voice to the trees.' Eowyn said, proud of her friend.

'Nah, they already do have voices, I just made them hearable.' Ellie said, smiling. 'Anyway, it was Vicky that talked the pixies into singing, too, and arranging the acqustics.' She sighed. 'I'm just glad that he could be happy once again. How did you come up with the song, Wynn?'

'Oh, it's a song I listened in an animated movie down on Earth. Lovely, isn't it?'

The others just nodded, continuing to watch the duo in the ball room.

...

Gulping hard, Myra tried to ease her heartbeat. It seemed like her whole existence was on fire, aching for whatever that is she felt for the young prince. Having never felt like that before, she wasn't sure how to deal with it. Lost in thought, she tripped and accidentally throdded on Leon's feet.

'Sorry, sorry, sorry!'

'It's okay. I mean, ow! But it's okay!'

'I told you! I told you I was a lousy dancer, we shouldn't have done this! And I'm surely not going to dance tomorrow night.'

'You were doing quite well until now, actually. What happened, you feeling dizzy or something?'

'Y - yes, I mean, no, nothing is wrong.' Myra said hastily, blushing furiously. 'We can continue, I guess, but for the records, I'm not responsible for any further injury.'

Leon chuckled, and kept swaying to the rthym of the music. He glanced down at the Mirtonaid, who quickly glanced down when their eyes met. She was intriguing. She was a whole different person, someone he never met before. He didn't know what he could do to understand her. And he wanted to understand her, he wanted to get closer to her for some reason he was yet to understand. If he didn't know any better, he would say he was beginning to fall for her, but this couldn't be.

Or could it?

Could it be that after Ellie, he was feeling something for someone like Myra - someone he had barely met?

As the two fought on with their own thoughts, an inescapable attraction was built between them and they started involuntarily to get closer. Myra dreamt for a minute about leaning her head to his shoulder, but then pushed it aside. She didn't want to be persistent.

Just as they were about to move another inch towards each other, the music came to a smooth stop and they shivered as though they were waking up from a long dream. They looked at each other for a second, and then pulled apart, both a little red over the cheeks.

'Um... That was good, I mean, you were good.' Leon mumbled, not daring to look at her in the eyes again.

'Yeah... Thank you, you were also good.' the Mirtonaid said quietly, glancing at anywhere but him.

...

'So, who is she?'

Eowyn, Vicky and Ellie all jumped a feet when they heard the sound from behind them. They turned to see Stella, who was squinting into the ball room, a mischievous expression on her face.

'Oh! Aunt Stella!' Ellie gasped, fidgeting nervously. 'Y... you mean Leon?'

'No, there is someone... isn't that your new friend?' Stella asked, slightly baffled. 'What are those two doing there?'

'Oh... um...Well, you know... Taking the tour and so on...'

'Just the two with you spying on them? I'm not buying it, girls.' Stella said, beginning to smile. 'You'll have to come up with better than this.'

'Okay, the truth is... The three of us made a bet on if they would or would not end up in the room together, and...' Eowyn stammered, and her friends stared at her unbelievably.

'Okay, okay, I'll leave you at that for now. But I want to hear about everything you have to tell me about her later on.'

All the three of them nodded and Stella walked away, satisfied. Eowyn sighed and slumped her shoulders. 'Well, this could've gotten worse.'

...

That night. At Eowyn's room.

While the princess of Sparks was getting ready for bed, she heard a melodical voice. She got her phone in her hand and smiled when she saw the caller ID. When she pressed the 'answer' button, the holographic image of a boy with very pale skin and dirty blond hair appeared in thin air, smiling at her.

'Hey, princess, how ya doing?'

'Pretty good, how are you?' Eowyn asked, blushing slightly. It had been a little past two weeks since she last saw Artemis, and she was glad that he called now.

'Back in action on Tarcas,' Artemis said lightly. 'Just wanted to check in to see if everything is good.'

'Thanks. We're just getting prep...'

'Yo, Art, who are you talking with?'

Eowyn had to stop in mid-sentence as a girl with some weird accent cut into the conversation. And no, she was pretty sure it was a girl.

The boy seemed a little embarrassed. 'Eowyn, will you excuse me...?'

'Sure,' she mumbled numbly, but her mind was all over the place. Was there a girl with Art? In his room? And at night?

Just then, the girl in question made her appereance in the hologram. She had long raven-black hair tied in a high ponytail atop her head, and light blue eyes, with a matching blue tank top and sweat pants. The two girls raised their eyebrows as they caught sight of each other.

'Gee, is that the girl you've been talking about? I've been expecting much of a hot stuff...'

'Nyl - back off, this is a private conversation,' Artemis said, supposedly angry, but it was clear that he was only really embarrassed to speak in front of the black haired girl. 'See you tomorrow...'

'What, no good night kisses?' the girl called as she was scuttled out of the image, making Eowyn drop her jaw.

She heard the slamming of a door and Art's face once again appeared before her, in the shade of dark red. 'I, um... Er...'

'Well... That was... Colorful.' Eowyn managed to say when she couldn't find anything better. _What right do I have to chastize him_, she thought bitterly. _It isn't like he is my boyfriend or anything_.

'It is not what it looks like,' Artemis said hastily. 'Nyl is my best friend... We met when I first came to Tarcas...'

'No, really, it's okay,' the blond fairy said, trying to sound casual. 'I just wasn't expecting you to...'

'Leave my door open with her and Gabriel around? Yeah, that would've been a smart move.' He said, laughing. 'Gabriel is her little brother.' he added quickly when he saw her look.

'Sounds like a company,' Eowyn nodded. 'So, any plans for tomorrow?'

'Well, me and Nyl's family will spend the day out in the festivities.'

'Aren't your parents coming?'

'My father doesn't celebrate the Day of Roses,' Art said in a bitter tone. 'Mom is keeping him company.'

'Oh.'

'What are you doing? We didn't have much of a chance to speak... Are you back on Sparx?'

'No... We came here on Solaria for the annual ball.'

'Oh. Your best friend was Solarian, right?'

'Friends, actually. Twins.' Eowyn giggled, her mood lifting a little since the appeareance of Art's eccantric friend. 'The ball here is kind of a huge deal, really. Because of its nice and hot climate, lots of roses and other flowers bloom on Solaria. There was even this woman last year who wore a dress made up only from roses...'

'Interesting. I wish I was there, too.'

'Well... there is always the next year.'

'Can I take this as a promise?'

'I promise not to hold it against you if you did,' Eowyn said with a sincere smile. 'Thank you for the call, but I have to crash in now.'

'Same here. We will talk later, then, huh?'

'Certainly. Have a good night.'

'Sweet dreams.'

As their call ended, Eowyn could only think about one dream she wanted to see above anything else.

...

Tomorrow night. In the girls' room.

'Guys, I, uh... Are you really sure this is the best idea?'

'Yep, it's a perfect idea. Go on, try these. You will hold all the eyes in the ballroom.'

'I really don't want to hold all the eyes...'

'Oh yeah, sorry. You only want to grab the attention of my brother!'

'Amy!'

'Okay, okay, I'll just leave at that for now. But at least take our advise and wear this to the ball.'

Myra sighed. 'Oh, okay. We are late, anyway.'

The other girls cheered.

...

Stella and Bloom stood in the entrance to the ballroom as they greeted the guests. Stella sighed as none of their girls made their appereance yet.

'What is taking them so long?'

Bloom giggled. 'And here I was thinking that you were the one who told Amy to take all the time they needed.'

'Yeah, but a little help wouldn't hurt...'

'Oh, come on, Stella, this party is for fun, y'know.'Then Bloom saw someone behind Stella's shoulder, and she broke into a smile. 'Anyway, I really don't think you have to worry anymore.'

Stella turned there, too, and smiled in relief herself. 'Well, it definitely was worth the waiting. You all look gorgeous.'

'Thanks, mom,' Amy said, beaming at her. 'Perfection's only currency is time, you know.'

'That's my girl!'Stella exclaimed, and they giggled. 'Now come on, girls, let's make a fabulous entrance.'

A slow and peaceful melody reached their ears as they stepped into the ballroom.

...

Leon bowed to the girl he had been dancing and walked away to the table where Oscar sat alone. One look at his friend, he couldn't help but smirk slightly.

'Too good to dance?'

'Dude, I don't have a reputation to hold,' Oscar said off-handedly, picking up a pastry and stuffing it in his mouth whole.

Leon made a face as he sat down. 'Man, you're such a joy killer.'

'Well, anyway,' Oscar said, suddenly shifting in his seat. 'I think I just found myself the partner I've been waiting for.'

Leon turned to look at where he's been looking, too, and his mouth parted slightly...

The girls almost didn't find a time to sit down, Eowyn, Amy and Vicky were asked to dance as quickly as they made their appereance. Ellie and Heat greeted them warmly, but Leon was barely aware of it. His eyes were glued to Myra, who blushed quickly under his gaze.

'Just tell me how bad I look,' she said with a small, reluctant smile.

Bad? The Solarian couldn't really think of anything more accurately defining the concept of perfection. The Mirtonaid was in a short, light lilac colored dress with pearly white beads forming flower patterns on it, reflecting off the light in the ballroom in perfect angles, and the top of her hair was braided back with the same beads in it. She only seemed to have a little trouble with the high heels she were wearing.

Coming out of his trance, Leon cleared his throat with embarrasment. 'I wouldn't think of it.' he said softly, smiling gently at her. 'Would you like to honor me with this dance?'

Only then did the redhead realize the first tunes of the music that had begun playing. She looked at him, her eyes gleaming. 'But that is...'

'The song from yesterday, yeah. Seems like there is another chance you can prove your dance skills.'

'Or another dance where I step on your foot. These are stilettos, y'know, known to make people bleed to death. Or if Amy's words could be trusted, at least.'

'I'm sure you will manage. How did she manage to talk you into wearing that?' the blonde asked as they stepped onto the dance floor and started swaying to the music.

'Your sister can be pretty persuasive when she wants to.'

'Can't deny that one.'

They didn't say anything more as they continued to dance the night away, neither of them even suspecting that this one dance would be the first step to something more exciting coming to their way.

...

**Please don't forget to review, guys, reviews and constructive criticisms are much appreciated *v***


End file.
